Through the Skies (Signed, Akashi Seijuurou Book Two)
by TsuntarouNoPen
Summary: {Book Two of "Signed, Akashi Seijuurou} Kotoha and Akashi were separated, literally. After what it seemed like the tragic ending of their story, Kotoha knew it isn't the end yet. The clouds and the stars will be their bridges, and their invisible signatures would be the ones to bind them back together.
1. Chapter 1

Here's the second book of "Signed, Akashi Seijuurou". For those who haven't read the book one, it is compulsory for you to read it first. Don't try to read even the first chapter of this book, since they are _really_connected. Just visit my profile and you'll see the book one there. Thank you!

**Xx xX**

_ The way she stood there, silent and dumbstruck; how she tried to prevent her tears from falling; the way she looked with the wound on her cheek; the way her voice cracked when she bid good-bye to him; how she tried to avoid him—he remembers it all._

_ Akashi looked up the fair sky through the windows, a shogi piece held by his hand. He has his usual cold serious expression painted all over his face while he watched how the clouds moved across the skies because of the wind. He watched how the birds flew with freedom in the air. How he wished he was as free as the doves, and as happy and peaceful as the skies. But the past kept on stressing him, adding more yoke on him._

_ Someone knocked on the door. "Sei-chan," Reo, his teammate, called him. "The coach wants to see you."_

_ He averted his eyes from the skies to Reo. "I understand. I'll be going."_

_ Reo went ahead. Akashi took a quick glance back at the skies before he headed to their coach's office._

I stared at the beautiful sky while holding a basketball, appreciating the view. It has been my hobby to look up at the skies each and every time I have nothing to do. It may sound boring, but I became used to it. The skies remind me of everything that had happened two years ago. Those were one of the saddest moments in my life, but I can't help but to dig up the past and think of it every time. Remembering it encourages me to be steadfast even when problems keep on entering my life. It helps me to become strong and go on, although it's the reason why I find moving on complicated.

It also reminds me of that simple promise I made with an innocent kid. I haven't forgotten that—that very moment when I crossed my heart and told him that certain promise. "But ugh!" I grumbled as I messed my hair in frustration, letting the ball roll to the ground. It has been two years since I promised to bring back the old Akashi yet I haven't done any efforts. Besides, Akashi is very far from me, so how could I do that? The distance between the two of us is stretched farther. They moved to Kyoto, and he's studying there.

I could have done it last year, but all of my strength and guts ran away from my system. The result? We haven't talked with each other for almost two years, until now; my promise is nothing but words—words that aren't fulfilled. **Yet.**

"I see you still care for Akashi-kun, Chiaki-san." I yelped and saw Kuroko sitting beside me on the gym entrance. I was seated on the floor while I'm watching the clouds, and I didn't notice he was beside me.

Kuroko and I attended Seirin High. I was a little surprised when he greeted me on our first day here. He could have gone to other schools with big names in basketball, but he chose to enter Seirin, instead.

"Kuroko, stop scaring me! I almost had a heart attack."

"Sorry."

Seirin's basketball team was only formed last year. They weren't actually known before. But this year, they are starting to make their own name. The basketball team is consisting of our hard-working senpais, along with Kuroko and Kagami. Kagami came from the United States. He is good, I must say, and has the dream of beating the Generation of Miracles and to become the number one in Japan. Although they weren't able to qualify for the Inter High, they are working hard to enter the Winter Cup play-offs.

I composed myself and coughed. "Anyway, how did you know I was thinking about him?" embarrassed, I asked. Am I that too obvious?

Kuroko looked at me blankly and said, "Whenever you watch the skies, I know you are thinking about him. Honestly, I admire you for that. Even if he had hurt you so much, you still chose to forgive him and forget that he had caused a lot of pain to you."

I beamed a close-mouth smile and shrug my shoulders. "I can't blame myself for that. I have always been like that ever since we were kids. I can't help but to care for him dearly. Besides, I love him…" I trailed off, my eyes wide. _Oh no, I slipped. Kotoha, ugh. Control your mouth._ "Like a brother," I denied.

"Akashi-kun is very blessed to have you as a friend." I looked at Kuroko. He's expression has softened, showing that he understands me.

I smiled at him. "Err, not actually. Hahaha! I became a burden to him for almost 8 years. That's why..." I rubbed my nape while I smiled with guilt. "You know it already.

"Oh well, I should go now, Kuroko. Do your best in your practice because we will bounce back this Winter Cup. _Jaa_!" I grabbed my bag and waved at him before going away.

Before going home, I decided to pass by the playground. I sat on the swing and hummed a certain tune while my mind started to be flooded with random thoughts.

Akashi attended Rakuzan, as what Kuroko told me. They were the Inter High champions, with Aomine's and Murasakibara's schools as the runner-ups, respectively.

A year ago, the Generation of Miracles has gone very strong, but at the same time worst. They were utterly unbeatable when it comes to their skills, and that was their key for their success. However, they were divided. When I came to their games, I thought I was watching a one-on-five game. They had a competition with each other: whoever gets the most points wins. They crushed their opponents mercilessly. I pitied their opponents, because they might quit basketball if they were fragile and vulnerable.

Kuroko is greatly affected too, since his former teammates are looking down at him, underestimating what he's capable of. That's why Kuroko is doing his best to develop his self to prove the Generation of Miracles that he's someone not to be underrated.

Our senpais and Kagami are the ones who are helping Kuroko. I want to help too, but I don't have any knowledge when it comes to regimens or trainings. So, I'm giving him what I can—moral support.

All of a sudden, someone pushed the swing, removing all the thoughts in my mind. I yelled. "Waaahhhhh!" The swing I was sitting on was swinging like a pendulum. That stubborn kid or whoever he or she kept on pushing the swing, making me dizzy.

"H-Hey, hey, stop! My head's spinning. I don't want to throw up in public!" Finally, whoever-that-is stopped. I stopped the swing using my right foot. I held my forehead and closed my eyes to lessen the headache.

When my dizziness faded, I looked around and saw a cute little boy. He has light blue orbs like that of the skies'. His hair is navy blue in color. He has a fair skin and probably, he's around 4 to 5 years old. He was grinning widely at me; his hands were kept at his back.

I stared at him with a grim expression for what he did. Even so, he was still grinning at me, which made my expression soften. "Sorry for making you dizzy. Hehehe," is what he said before he sat on the other swing.

"It's okay. Just don't do it again to other people next time or they will be angry at you."

"_Hai_," he replied cutely and innocently. He's such a cute kid.

I usually interview kids so I decided to ask him his name. "What's your name? And how old are you?"

"My name is Sora! You can call me Sky because my name means 'sky'! And I'm 4 years old. What's your name? How old are you?"

I smiled. "I'm Kotoha. You can call me Kotoha-nee-chan, and I'm 15 years old. By the way, you have such a cute name, Sky."

He flashed a wide grin again. This kid is surely energetic and lively. "Thank you, nee-chan! You have a cute name, too. Anyway, nee-chan, why are you alone here? Don't you have any friends?"

"I have."

"Then why are you alone here?" As expected from a kid, he's gregarious and he never runs out of words.

"They're just busy. And I also need time for myself."

I decided to ask him back. "Who are with you?"

"My Mom. She was going to the market while I want to play, that's why she decided to leave me here. She said I should wait for her here and not leave, so I just followed."

I laughed. "That's right. You should follow you Mom. She knows what's best for you."

"Nee-chan, will you be my nee-chan forever?" He asked out-of the-blue, making me flinch a bit. I glanced over him with confusion, and he looked sad. "I have always wanted to have an older sister—and a brother too—but I'm the only child so it's impossible. So even if you are not a daughter of Mom, I just wanted to know how it feels like to have an older sister."

We're almost the same, although I don't long for an older sibling. I long for a Mom. I want to know how it feels to have a Mom, so I feel for him. I stood, crouched in front of him, and ruffled his hair. I smiled and said, "Sure. I don't have a younger sibling so it's okay."

He grinned from ear-to-ear and ruffled my hair back. "Thank you, nee-chan."

"Sora—oh. Hehehe, did he disturb you, miss? Sorry." I heard his Mom and saw her watching us.

I shook my head and rose. I bowed my head and answered her. "No, he didn't. He's actually kind and bubbly. Your son is really cute, Ma'am."

Sky ran to his Mom and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Okaa-chan, she's Kotoha-nee-chan! And from now on, she's my sister!" We both giggled at Sky's cuteness.

His Mom looked at me with an apologetic look on her face. "We will go now, Kotoha-chan. Thank you."

"Bye, nee-chan!"

I waved at him until they disappeared in my sight.

**Xx xX**


	2. Chapter 2

I was eating potato chips while watching the team's practice game—first years versus second years. Coach Riko was beside me and she was observing every member.

The ball is in the possession of the first years. Furihata passed the ball to Kuroko. Kuroko then slapped the ball to the air, aiming almost at the ring. Kagami jumped and slammed the ball into the ring. "Cool," I muttered. Their shot ends the game with a tie.

The senpais and the first years went to us. We gave them their towels and their water bottles.

"Hah, how was that, Chiaki?" Kagami boasted before he wiped his face with his towel.

I rolled my eyes and laughed. "It was cool," I said and continued eating the potato chips.

Kagami raised an eyebrow at me and looked at the potato chips I was eating. "Hey, where did you get that?"

I looked at his bag and averted my eyes back to him again. "In your bag." He scowled at me.

I pursed my lips in a thin line to prevent myself from laughing even more. He looked enraged. "What?" he shouted.

I chuckled. "I'm joking! Silly, I bought this with my own money."

I got along with the whole team because the gymnasium became my usual spot here in school. I usually help Coach Riko out when it comes to the team's needs. In short, I am their towel and water girl, and I also help them clean the gym whenever needed. I'm actually enjoying that kind of work, even if I'm not a member of the basketball club.

"Look, here's Rakuzan's interview last Inter High!" Koganei-senpai shouted all of a sudden. Upon hearing 'Rakuzan', I immediately rose from my seat and went to the stage where they were sitting. He was holding his phone and there, they were watching the interview.

I sat beside him and took a peek. I gaped when I saw it was Akashi who was being interviewed.

_"Akashi-kun, why didn't you play for Rakuzan this final game?"_asked one of the reporters.

Akashi had a deadpan and intimidating expression. _"It would not be fun if I would step on the court and play, because there will be more certainty for our victory."_

My smile faded upon hearing his answer. I jumped from the stage and walked away.

I sat on one of the benches outside. I ran my palms on my face and rested my back against the bench. I let out a deep sigh, remembering the short interview I watched. 'Akashi, what happened to you?' is the question that flooded my mind.

I felt my phone vibrate, so I got it in my pocket and took a look. _Obaa-chan's death anniversary._

I almost forgot that today's Obaa-chan's death anniversary. It is weeks after the Inter High and almost a week before the Winter Cup preliminaries. I went back to my classroom and gathered my things.

It's my tradition to visit the lakeside every year when it's Obaa-chan's anniversary. I am only meters away from the lakeside when I saw a familiar figure.

"A-A-Akashi?" I almost shouted. Good thing I covered my mouth immediately. My eyes grew wide and as my reflex, I went behind the tree and watched him. In my position, I may look like a stalker.

Akashi was standing and watching the lake, the reflection of the trees, and the orange skies on the water. He still came here all the way from Kyoto, but why did he choose the lakeside instead of the cemetery? Whatever his reason is, I realized nothing and no one could change Akashi's love for obaa-chan.

Even with this distance, I could feel Akashi's sadness. He looks very lonely. That made me want to run to him and hug him to show him that I am here for him, but I can't. I have this longing to talk to him and tell him that I want to fix everything, but fear blocks my way.

"Hi nee-chan!" I jumped in surprise and looked behind me, only to see Sora. "Where are you looking at?" He asked and peeked at the direction where Akashi was.

He looked at me then, and he flashed a sly smile. "Are you watching that guy over there?" he curiously asked.

I blushed and denied. "N-No! I was just uh…" I paused, thinking of a way to get through this. However, I was caught off-guard so I told him the truth. "Okay fine. I'm watching him."

His eyes sparkled and he grinned widely. "You like him nee-chan? Does that mean he's my nii-chan?"

"What? No! Sora-kun, I don't—"

He turned his heel to Akashi's direction and he ran to him. I was able to catch him and cover his mouth. I brought him behind the tree again. I kneeled in front of him and removed my hands from covering his mouth. "Don't ever tell him that I like him, Sora-kun. I don't like him. I mean, yeah, I like him because he's my…uh, friend. Yes, he's my friend. But he's lonely today and he might not be in the mood to talk to anyone. Didn't I tell you that we need time for ourselves? He needs that, so don't disturb him."

Sora pouted and crossed his arms. "You said he is your friend. So why don't you want to talk to him? You should go to him and make him happy, so he won't be sad anymore. Okaa-chan told me that friends make each other happy."

I was dumbfounded, speechless. Having a four-year-old child tell me that surprised me. Of all people, he was the only one who told me that. He was the only one who made me realize that simple yet important thing. But how? How could I do that if I'm afraid to? _I'm such a weakling._

I held his shoulders and our eyes met. "Sora-kun, there are things that you can't understand as of now. I just can't go there and make him happy, especially if he's mad at me," I said calmly.

"He's mad at you?"

I nodded my head and sat on the grass. He sat beside me and we started talking again. "Yeah. I don't know if he's still angry at me or not, but I'm afraid that he doesn't want to see me yet."

"Why don't you ask him nee-chan?"

I sighed. "I want to, yet I'm weak to do so."

Sora stood and grinned. "Then if you can't, I'll be the one to ask him!" And he ran away.

I panicked and stood. "Sora-kun, hey! Wait!" Akashi turned to my direction, making my eyes wide. I hurriedly hid behind the tree and shut my mouth. _Ugh, what are we? Children who are playing hide-and-seek?_

I waited for Sora to come back, nervous of what he'll bring me here. Will he bring Akashi with him and then we'll get to meet each other again? Then what will happen next? Wouldn't it be so awkward?

"Nee-chan!"

"Ah!" I yelled, seeing Sora appear from nowhere in front of me.

"Hehe, I didn't ask him because he looked so scary."

I held myself from laughing, but I wasn't able to contain it. "Hahaha! You naughty kid."

He sat in front of me and grinned again. I pinched his puffy cheeks, giggling at his cuteness.

"Anyway, nee-chan, why is he angry at you?"

"I'll tell you when the time comes, okay?"

Sora looked at the lakeside again and said, "He's gone, awww." I glanced over there and Akashi was really gone. Part of me regrets my decision to let the opportunity pass, while the other part is already relieved.

"Come, let's go there."

We sat by the lake bank and dipped our fingers in the water. "Do you know why he's lonely?"

Sora asked "Why?" while he played with the water. He giggled.

"Today is his mom's death anniversary."

Sora stopped and glanced at me. "Really? You mean his okaa-chan is already dead?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

Sora frowned and continued playing with the water. "How about you nee-chan? Where's your okaa-chan? I want to meet her!"

I exhaled and dipped my fingers in the water again. "She's also dead."

"Sorry."

"It's okay."

Sora was silent upon hearing that. Maybe he was sad for Akashi and me. Maybe he realized that having no mom is worse than having no siblings.

I decided to break the silence by telling him the story. "My Mom died when I was a baby, so I haven't seen her personally. I only have the chance to see her in photos. Akashi's Mom became my third mom, next to my grandma. But she died too."

"How sad were you when she died?"

I rested my chin on my knees. "When Otou-san told me that I would never see Okaa-san because she's already dead, I cried. I locked myself in my room for an hour and I sulked there. However, when I grew up, that's when I realized that I should take care of myself because Okaa-san sacrificed her life for me. I should value it more than anything else."

"How about your friend? Did he cry when his Mom died?"

I nodded my head. "Yes, he cried. He loves his Mom more than anybody else."

Sora then hugged me on my waist. "Then Okaa-chan could be your Mom too! With that, we'll be officially siblings!"

I giggled and hugged him back. "Hahaha. Anyway, how did you get here?"

"Mom went to the market again and I told her to left me here!"

I smiled and pinched his cheeks. "Then let's wait for your Mom."

_ Akashi went inside the car. "Kawata, let's go."_

_ Kawata started the engines. He looked at the front mirror. "Did you see her?" Akashi remembered what happened a while ago._

_ "Sora-kun, hey! Wait!" Akashi heard a very familiar voice, that voice he last heard almost a year ago. Akashi turned to the direction where he thinks the voice's origin is. He saw a familiar face._

_ In the speed of light, their eyes made contact with each other._

_ Akashi answered, "Yes, I did."_

**Xx xX**


	3. Chapter 3

Yesterday's event slipped in a fast manner, somehow. I doubt Akashi saw me, but who knows that it was the other way around. I don't know when will we meet again, and I wish it won't be sooner yet. I need more time to ponder and fix myself.

"Oei, Chiaki, you're spacing out," Kagami interrupted my thoughts. Kagami, Kuroko, I, and Maya were on the rooftop, eating together. I had finished my food a while ago, though.

"Oh, sorry" is what I said before standing up. I stretched my arms and felt the cold breeze touch my skin. Winter is coming.

Kagami broke the silence then. "Hey Chiaki, what is Akashi's weakness? You told me you were friends before, therefore you should know it!"

I eyed Kagami, and saw his eyes were blazing in excitement. It's good to see his confidence that they will be able to face Rakuzan in the upcoming Winter Cup. "Honestly, I don't know. He's a monster. I didn't even see him lose in anything." I'm pertaining to his basketball skills, since I presume he is afraid of his father, _somehow._

"But surely he also has his own weakness," Kuroko commented all of a sudden, causing chills down my back. For some reason, he has a point. It is only a challenge for us to identify his weakness. It would require great effort, but it would be an essential step for their triumph.

Kagami balled his fists, and he had a smirk plastered on his face. I must say that there is a fiery red aura surrounding him at this moment. "Hah, I'll soon find it out. When I already did, I will definitely beat that Akashi thoroughly."

"You mean '_we'_, not '_I_'," Maya interjected, a hint of irritation in her voice. Maya also attended Seirin, by the way. "Don't be self-centered, Bakagami. You are thinking just like him, so how could you even beat him? Your ego will be your greatest downfall!"

Kagami scowled at Maya. These two really love bickering with each other ever since they've met. "What did you say?" Kagami yelled. A vein even popped on his forehead.

Kuroko and I were always the referees whenever these two fight. They are like a cat and a dog. I could count with my fingers the times they had peace with each other. "Enough with that," I said. Nevertheless, I must admit that Maya has a point. Maybe, if Akashi would be the same self-centered guy he is like last year, then it is his own weakness. Therefore, Kagami should prevent himself from thinking like the Generation of Miracles.

Kagami gave up, knowing that he should not bicker with a female. He is a male, and it is his responsibility to respect females. Kagami stood and said, "I'm going." Kuroko stood as well and bowed in front of us before following Kagami. He'll be the one to lecture that guy.

Maya has an annoyed expression that made me chuckle. I sat beside her and patted her shoulder. Maya cooled down after that. "His fighting spirit is far beyond my reach. I like how he wants to stand at the top. However, he should realize that he needs the team to reach his goal," I said.

Maya nodded in agreement. "Right. I'll smack his head if he would say something like that again." I laughed.

Maya put her hand on the top of my hand. Looking through me, she asked, "Anyway, how are you? I mean you and Akashi? No progress yet?"

I shook my head as a no. "I saw him yesterday though." I said.

Maya seemed to be surprised. "What? Where?"

"Yesterday is his mom's death anniversary, so he went to the usual place—the lakeside in the park." On the other hand, it puzzles me on why he chose the lakeside. He could have gone to the cemetery instead. It slipped in my mind that he went there because he wants to see me, but I shrugged it off. I don't want to assume things.

"Really? Did he see you? Were you able to talk with him?" she queried after.

I shook my head again. "He almost saw me, but we weren't able to talk with each other. He told me to stay away from him, and I'm just following him."

Maya sighed sharply. "If he doesn't want to see you, then he could've stayed in Kyoto instead. He can commemorate his mom there without even visiting Tokyo. He could've just meditate and remember all of the days they were together. All along, I'm aware he knows you a lot. It's your practice to visit that park almost everyday, and that lakeside every year. So _maybe_, he visited there because first, he wants to commemorate his mom, of course. Second, _he wants to see you_. That's only my hypothesis, though."

I didn't answer, and I shrugged my shoulders. Rest assured, Maya's words marked in my mind.

Dismissal came. As I exited the school building, I saw two persons by the gate. I was pretty sure it was Sora and his mom. Sora noticed me immediately, running towards me, and he tackled me with a tight hug. I crouched in front of him and hugged him back. I pulled away and stood. "What are you doing here, anyway, Sora?"

His Mom approached us with an apologetic smile. "He asked me to take him to your school and wait for you here. He wants to see you."

I looked at Sora and he was smiling sweetly from ear-to-ear. "Come, let's go, and eat. My treat," his Mom offered. We started walking by feet, with Sora holding my right hand and swaying it.

We went to a nearby McDonalds in which there is a playground inside for Sora, not for me. After we got our order, we started eating. I insisted that I'll be the one to pay for my meal, but Nanako-san, Sora's mom, refused. That's why I let Nanako-san order for me. She ordered a burger, French fries, and a sundae for me.

While eating, Sora put some ketchup on my left cheek, to which he giggled cutely. I jokingly glared at him, wiping the ketchup from my cheek, and putting it on his face instead. We both laughed, and then we found ourselves playing with our food. I can be childish whenever Sora is around.

We cleaned our faces afterward and continued eating. Sora dipped his French fries in the sundae instead in the ketchup. He looked at me and said, "It's delicious, nee-chan! Here, aaahhhh." I blushed in embarrassment and waved my hand as a no. He insisted but I forced him not to. Sora pouted and grumbled. I laughed and we continued eating.

After eating and resting for a while, Sora decided to play in the playground. Nanako-san and I were left here on our table. "Sora really likes you, Kotoha-chan." I beamed a closed-mouth smile. I ate my French fries as I watch Sora play. He looked at my direction and waved at me, so I waved back. He easily forgot what I did earlier, as expected from a child. "I never saw him as happy as today," Nanako-san said. "So it would really hurt him if we will leave Tokyo next week."

I was about to bite when she said that, making my mouth hung open. Does she mean they are leaving? I frowned, staring at her. "E-Eh?" I reacted clueless.

She drank her cola before speaking again. She was also sad about the matter. "Yes, we are leaving next week, since our work starts at that time."

I looked at Sora. He became really attached to me, that I imagine him refusing to let go of me if they are about to leave. Seeing him go would also be painful at my part. I really like this kid. "So please, make him happy for the remaining four days before our departure."  
>I smiled and played with the straw. "I assure you, Nanako-san. But, where are you going then?"<p>

"We'll be in Kyoto," I coughed when I heard Kyoto. Why do people who were and will be separated from me are and will be in Kyoto?

"Is there any problem, Kotoha-chan?"

"E-Eh? N-None… None, really," I stammered.

Afterward, we went home. They walked with me until we reached my house. I turned my heels to face Sora and kneeled in front of him. I messed his hair lightly and smiled at him. "Thank you for today, Sora-kun. Let's meet again tomorrow in the park?"

He grinned widely and nodded his head repeatedly. "Yes! Let's eat ice cream again tomorrow," he said and messed my hair back. I spread my arms in the air to tell him that I want to give him an embrace. He gladly accepted my request, wrapping his arms around me.

We released each other. "Bye, Sora-kun. See you tomorrow."

"See you, nee-chan!"

_ A knock came. "Come in," Akashi said as he does tons of paper works for the student council. Shuuko went in and put a glass of water on Akashi's table. "Did you visit the cemetery yesterday?" Shuuko asked him._

_ "No."_

_ "What? Hm, did you happen to visit the park?"_

_ Akashi didn't answer, and that made Shuuko think that his answer was a 'yes' and that he visited the lakeside. Shuuko smiled. "I knew it, Sei. You still care for Kotoha and you want to see her."_

_ Akashi closed the folder and stood, getting the glass, and drank the water in it. He looked at the stars arranged beautifully in the night skies through the window. "I wanted to make sure that she's okay, and how she's doing. She hasn't changed at all."_

**Xx xX**


	4. Chapter 4

**Xx xX**

Two days after Obaa-chan's death anniversary _was_ our friendship anniversary. _Only if that didn't happen._ Sighing, I brushed my hair with my fingers and rose from my chair. I should not strain myself about that. My life isn't centered in our friendship only, I convinced myself.

I opened my jewelry box which actually contains only the cloud pendant from Akashi. I'm not into jewelries because I'm not comfortable when wearing those. I took the necklace out and wore it. I then grabbed my body bag and walked out of my room.

"Obaa-san, I'll go to the park today. I'll be home later in the afternoon," I said while I wore my shoes near the front door.

"Do you have a date, Koko-chan?" Takeru asked me, causing me to turn to him. He has this mischievous smile formed by his lips that made me raise an eyebrow at him. "You might need a chaperone. I'm here to volunteer."

I made a face and fixed my posture. "Err, no. And it's none of your business if I have a date or none. Bye! And don't even try to follow me," I eyed him before hustling the door, leaving our house.

"I'll be going now!" I shouted and closed the door, continuing my walk.

Involuntarily (promise), my feet stopped moving and I was paused in front of the Akashis' mansion. There are still some personnel left here in order to maintain the place, like Guard-san, Rina-san, and some other maids. Shuuko-san was there in Kyoto. She didn't tell me why, though. Anyway, maintaining this palace—I mean mansion—means that they are not abandoning this yet. Any soon, they may come back and live here again. Imagine how rich their family is for having mansion_s_.

By glancing at their mansion, memories were refreshed in my mind. I remembered my very little goal of not being the 'It' for five minutes. I haven't reached that yet, and of course I'm not desperate to achieve that anymore. Unless I'll be a little kid again, then I won't waste that opportunity to reach that goal.

"Kotoha-chan! It's been a long time," a certain voice called me. It was Guard-san who was from the compound. It's morning today so it is his duty.

I smiled and greeted back, "Guard-san! It's nice to see you again."

He offered me to go in and I complied. I'm not prohibited here since Akashi doesn't live here any longer. That doesn't go against his order, so nothing to worry about.

We sat on the benches in their veranda. Rina-san also approached us with glasses of juice on a tray. "How are you?" Rina-san asked, offering me a juice. I thanked and got it from her.

After taking a few sips, I spoke. "I'm very okay."

Guard-san smiled, drinking his juice too. "Glad to hear that. Sir Seijuurou was not really all right since then. It was also sad to see him that he and his father are almost alike, but we need to deal with the change."

"Or else we'll gonna have to face his wrath. That wouldn't be so good," Rina-san said. They are the ones who serve him every day so they really need to cope up.

After chatting for a few moments more, it came to my senses that Sora is already waiting for me in the park, and I need to go. I already excused myself and rushed to the place.

"Nee-chan!" Sora yelled upon my arrival in the park, near a certain ice cream van. He ran to me and tackled me again with a tight hug. "You are late, nee-chan!" Sora scolded me with a pout once he had released me from his embrace. He put his hands on his waist too to show that he's mad.

I chuckled. "I'm sorry!"

He remained like that and shook his head. "No," he said hardly.

I laughed again at his stubbornness, not bothering to be threatened by his anger. He's such a bipolar random kid, changing his mood that easily.

"What do I need to do for you to forgive me?"

He glowered at me with his cute pouting face; his hands still on his waist. He uttered these words that made me giggle even more, "Ice cream." I pinched his puffy cheeks. This kid never fails to amuse me.

I held his hand and pulled him, taking him to the ice cream van. I ordered cookies-and-cream for him because he told me that it is his favorite, and I ordered caramel sundae for me. He had a very wide grin set on his face when he started eating his ice cream we bought. We sat on the chairs near the van.

"Thank you, nee-chan!" he cheerfully said, contented with what I gave. The ice cream cooled off his temper.

I glared at him in a japing manner. "So you did that drama just for me to treat you ice cream?"

He looked at me and nodded his head slowly. I rolled my eyes and said, "I hate you." He seemed shocked about what I said that his mouth fell open. His eyes were sparkling without joy. "Really?" he said. "Sorry, nee-chan! I'm sorry! Don't hate me… Here, you can have my ice cream instead so that you won't hate me anymore," he innocently said, giving his ice cream to me. _I want to squeal because of his cuteness, ah!_

I scowled at him. Then I took the chance and tickled him on his neck. He flinched and moved away from me. My glare faded and I put on a playful smile on my face. I finished my sundae first and threw the cup in the trash bin. Sora also finished his and that made my grin grew wider. I sat beside him and tickled him again, making him stand and run away from me, giggling. I chased him and we were like a cat and a mouse running in the park, not minding the people around us. He went to the right and I followed him.

Since I was faster than him, I caught and hugged him. "There you are, Sora-kun!" I said and tickled him in his ears this time.

He giggled. "Hahahaha! But nee-chan, do you really hate me?" he asked after I tickled him.

"Do you really think that I hate you? Hahaha! I was joking a while ago. Don't take nee-chan seriously because she likes to joke sometimes, okay?"

He shouted "yehey" and dragged me to the lakeside which was a few meters from our place earlier. We sat on the grass. I fished my phone in my pocket and said, "Let's take a picture, may we, Sora-kun?"

He clapped his hands and nodded his head repeatedly. "_Hai_!"

I opened the camera of my phone and place it in front of us. "One, two, three, say cheese!" I said and clicked the shutter button. And then we had a lot of shots until our cheeks were tired from smiling.

I checked the pictures and snickered because of a certain picture of Sora where he posed in a wacky. He borrowed my phone so that he may scan the pictures too.

It took him 5 minutes when he asked me, "Nee-chan, is this your friend from last time?" He showed me the picture of Akashi and me from before. I was shocked. I didn't know he was going to scan other pictures aside from ours. "Nee-chan?" he repeated.

"Yeah."

He smiled with his eyes sparkling in joy. "You really looked happy here, nee-chan! You should make up with him already so I will not see you sad anymore!" he blurted out loudly. I sighed.

Being the hard-headed girl I am, I answered him, "No, we can't."

Sora tilted his head. He was curious about our friendship. "Can you tell me about your story now, nee-chan? Please! You told me that you are going to open it to me."

I released a deep sigh again, thinking if I would tell him or not. He won't even understand everything. "I just want to know," he pleaded.

Because I can't resist Sora, I decided to tell him. Not everything but only a summary. "He was lonely before, just like how you first encountered me. I approached him and asked him if he don't have any friends. He said his Mom is his only friend. So, I asked him if we can be friends for him not to be lonely anymore. He told me about his dad and how strict his dad is that he wants Akashi, him, to focus only on his studies. But I insisted, and in the end we became friends. We even signed on our palms so we would not forget our promise that we will be friends forever."

"A sign on the palm? Wow! We should do it too, nee-chan!" Sora said. I chuckled. "Sure, later."

He smiled. I continued. "We grew up being friends. His dad didn't know about it before. We were friends for more than 7 years. And then the time come, two days before the 8th year of our friendship, his dad saw us together in this exact place. I was cheering him up that day because it was his mom's death anniversary."

"Awwww, his father is the enemy in your story," he commented.

"After that, Akashi told me to stay away from him because it is for my own good." I frowned. "Therefore, I did so," I whispered, enough for him to hear.

Sora stared at me blankly, speechless at my story. I haven't had any idea if he got it or not.

However, he seemed to somehow understand it because he said, "But nee-chan, you are friends. You should have peace and forget your fight already. I learned that in a certain cartoon but I forgot what show it is. Please ask him to be friends again. I don't want to see you cry, nee-chan. And I also want to have a nii-chan."

_"**Let's break that contract we had when we were kids. It's done."**_

Tears crawled down my cheeks all of a sudden while I was staring at Sora. They just did without my permission. He gasped and hugged me tightly. "Nee-chan! Please don't cry. If you won't stop, I would cry too. Nee-chan, please. Big girls don't cry, do they?"

I sniffed but was unable to pronounce words. I embraced Sora and continued crying. How Akashi caused a lot of pain to me, that two years had gone yet I am here, still living in the past. Still suffering the same ache I had back then.

Sora pulled away. He looked at me with my oh-so-messy face, and he stood. "I-I'll go to Mom and bring you a handkerchief!" Come to think of it, I don't have a handkerchief with me.

I wiped my wet cheeks with my palms, but it won't do. My tears were waiting for this moment to come again—when they would be freed. I ducked my head on my arms that were rested on my knees. I silently cried, biting my lip to stop myself from sobbing.

I felt a presence beside me, therefore I raised my head. I saw a hankie being handed out to me. He sat down and it was Sora. I wholeheartedly took it and wiped it on my face. "Your— hehe. I mean, my Okaa-chan told me that you can keep it, nee-chan. Please stop crying and smile again," Sora told me with a smile.

"Thank you, Sora. I should be the one to make you happy, but I ended up being the one who was made happy," I said. "I'll pay you back later."

"Yehey! Let's eat takoyaki, nee-chan!" he screamed.

_"Sora, is it?"_

_Sora nodded nervously and gulped. He was indeed shaking because of fear._

_He put his hand in his pocket and took out his handkerchief. He gave it to the boy and smiled a little, making the kid calm._

_"Give this to her and tell her that she must not cry. Tell her to keep this handkerchief, but don't tell her that it was from me," Akashi said._

**Xx xX**


	5. Chapter 5

**Updates will be once-a-week starting today, okay? :)**

**{Third Person's Point of View} **

The night before their supposedly 10th year anniversary, Akashi was thinking if he would go and visit Tokyo and to check Kotoha again. Kotoha may not know it, but Akashi truly cares for her, regardless of his personality change. He was seriously condemned by his conscience for hurting her so much, but he doesn't have any choice.

"You seem bothered, Sei. Thinking about Kotoha-chan again?" Shuuko-san asked after she knocked and opened the door. She has been Akashi's second mom since then.

Akashi gave no word. Instead, he continued playing shogi alone.

He needed to sacrifice one of his pawns in order to save Kotoha from his father—that is, their friendship. He wants the best for Kotoha. He wants her to be safe, and he knew that this is the best way to escape from his father's trap, to sacrifice everything.

After a long silence, Akashi spoke, "Tell Kawata that I'll be going to Tokyo later this evening."

Shuuko-san smiled but she was still confused on Akashi's acts. "But why? Why are you doing this? Visiting her yet not showing up? And what's the reason for hurting her before? Honestly, I don't have any idea on why you're acting like this, Sei."

Akashi moved one shogi piece. "Soon you would know. Worry less; I know what I'm doing."

"But I wanted to tell you that what you're doing has also its disadvantages. I know you're aware of that. I'm just reminding you. Anyway, I'll go now to inform Kawata," Shuuko-san concluded as she exited Akashi's room.

Akashi was left there alone, together with the shogi board and pieces. He was fully aware of that, but just as what was told earlier, he doesn't have any choice. For him, this is the best among all the possible actions.

However, seeing her cry would be one of the most painful things for him to see. He never liked witnessing his beloved friend to cry ever since they were kids. Before, he used to play the violin to soothe her feelings and to lull her. But now, he can't. Firstly, it would contradict what he said before. Secondly, his purpose would fail. As much as he wanted to run to her and hug her badly at situations like this, something stops him from doing so.

He had no choice but to let Sora be their connection. Since he was watching the two of them, he knew that the "Sora" Kotoha called two days ago was the boy she is with today. He grabbed the opportunity to ask Sora to give her the handkerchief when Sora went away to find his mother.

Sora was a bit terrified at Akashi, not until he saw him lift the corners of his lips."Give this to her and tell her that she must not cry. Tell her to keep this handkerchief, but don't tell her that it was from me," Akashi instructed the child.

Sora gladly accepted the handkerchief while he stared at Akashi in astonishment. "T-Thank you!" Sora uttered and dashed away from Akashi.

Akashi fixed his posture as he continued to watch Sora and Kotoha. Kotoha was stopped from crying just as Akashi expected. Her tears are shallow; at the same time, they can be easily stopped.

_I am supposed to be the one who is there, right beside you, Kotoha. I am the one who should be cheering you up in times like this. Sadly, I am the one who is behind those tears._

**{Kotoha Chiaki's Point of View} **

After doing some dramatic act in public, I wiped my tears and dried them. The tears were gone, but the pain seems to reside already in my heart. The wound is still fresh despite the long time I've been trying to cure it. With that, I feel miserable. I pity myself for this. I let myself suffer. Being the imperfect person I am is the reason why I am still trapped in the past. I already want to escape in this suffocating chain, but I couldn't.

I gripped the handkerchief tight and felt it was all wet already because of my tears. I glanced at Sora. "Sora, are you sure I can keep this?" I said with my voice still cracked. I sniffed and wiped my face with my palms; a wet handkerchief would be of no use.

Cheerily, he answered me "Hai!"

I am glad Sora is here for me, taking charge of the position Akashi left. I met him only a few days ago, but he seemed to be a friend and brother of mine for a very long time. This proves Dad was right. People come and go. Some of the persons in my life would leave, no matter how hard it is for me. But surely there would be other people that will enter my life.

Even though I knew that Sora any soon would also leave my side—maybe physically only. Nevertheless, pondering over it is heavy. What more if that day would come? That I don't know.

"Nee-chan, don't cry again, okay? I know everything will be okay," Sora said as he grinned from ear-to-ear at me. I was never informed that kids are this positive in life. I envy kids for that. If only I could get the positive and optimistic attitude from them, then I would be a more mature person than I was before; then I would not cry over and over again; then I would already find the exit of this labyrinth called 'past'.

I smiled back. "Yes, nee-chan _will try _not to cry again."

I looked at the skies. They are so beautiful that I fell in love with them again.

"Yehey! Anyway, nee-chan, it's being boring. Can you tell me a story? Please! Please! Please!" Sora requested, his hands intertwined, and his eyes sparkling cutely.

I knitted my eyebrows and looked at Sora. "Story?"

Sora nodded his head. "Yes! Any story!"

I arched my eyebrows at him and grinned. I can't just resist this cute little kid. I started thinking of a good story. Though I had quite a rough time choosing. Should I tell him a fairy tale? Should I make up a story? Or naah?

In the end, because friendship is our topic, I decided to tell him a story about true friendship. "Here's a story about true friendship. When I was a kid, until now, this has been my most favorite story among all those told by my Otou-san. As far as I remember, this is from the Bible.

"David and Jonathan are best friends. I tell you, they are the best "best friends", despite of their age gap. Jonathan was probably older than David for 30 years. If David was 18 then Jonathan is 48 years old, imagine that? As I was saying, Jonathan loves David so much because of David's courage and love for God. They even made a covenant. They promised each other that they will be friends forever. And they did that promise until one of them died. Do you know how much Jonathan loved David?" Sora shook his head. I chuckled and continued. "He risked his life for his friend.

"Jonathan was apparently the heir of the throne, since his father was a king. However, David was the one designated by God to be the next king, not Jonathan. King Saul—Jonathan's father—knew that. Thus, he viewed David as a threat, because of course he wants Jonathan to take over when he retires. That's why King Saul planned to kill David. If David will be gone, then Jonathan would be the next king."

Sora frowned. "Did Jonathan know about it?"

I nodded. "Yes, he did. But do you think Jonathan let David be killed? Would he let his father kill his best friend even if his best friend didn't do anything bad? Did he break his promise?"

"Uhm, no?"

I giggled. "You're right, Sora. Jonathan didn't let his father kill David. He told David about the plan and instructed him to go to a distant place. Afterward, King Saul knew that Jonathan and is on David's side, that's why he got enraged and even hurled a spear at him to strike him. His father also humiliated him. His father really wanted to kill David. Even so, Jonathan still protected David. He never let David be put to danger, even if it means sacrifice for him. Even if it means he won't be the king. He never became jealous or envious of David. Instead, he supported him all the way. That's why when Jonathan died, David wept. David was _very, very, very _sad, because he loves Jonathan more than his self. The end."

"Cool! I love the story, nee-chan! I learned a lot!" Sora reacted after the story.

I put my hand on his shoulder. "Really? Yes, me too. That's the same reaction I had when I was a kid like you. It touched this," I said as I pointed on my heart. "True friends sacrifice for each other and love each other more than themselves…" I concluded. I don't know if the story eased my heart or added more pain on me, but anyway, the story inspired me all-in-all.

"So, come on? It's lunch time already."

"Yehey!"

We stood and held each other's hand, giggling. We turned to our right and we started walking, but I paused. I gaped and gasped.

I saw a very familiar figure facing us. He had his arms across his chest, intently looking at us. He was standing quite away from us, with his back against the wall. My mouth hung open as our eyes met. My heart started to pump fast and loud, that it is the only thing I can hear at this moment. I'm uncertain if this is joy, excitement, or nervousness I'm feeling.

And then he smirked.

"Akashi?"

He turned his back to us and walked away.

**Xx xX**

This is quite late. I'm sorry! I ran out of ideas last week, so tadaaaaa short chapter. Hehe. ^w^


	6. Chapter 6

Seeing Akashi by the lake a few days ago was kind of surprising, since Kyoto is very far from Tokyo. However, seeing and having eye contact with him (and him also smirking at me) is a whole different story. It surprised me to see him again, but this time, he saw me. I saw him, face-to-face. We communicated with each other through our stares. To be honest, I was really happy that time, especially when he smirked at me. Certainly, I would think that he went there because first, he knew it was our anniversary and he hasn't forgotten about it yet, and he still believes we are friends despite of what he said before. Next, he wanted to check me out again and looked if I'm fine or not. Third, he smirked at me because he missed me, and that's his way to show he's happy to see me.

But, I just realized how much of a feeler I am thinking like that. My negative side suddenly broke all those assumptions and told me that first, he went there because he knew that it was _supposedly_ our anniversary. And, he knew that my feelings are so vulnerable and that I haven't completely moved on (or should I say I haven't move on even by a millimeter), and so he thought I would cry again. He wanted to witness me cry, and witnessing it would somehow make him satisfied. My negative side views him as a cruel sadistic guy who doesn't consider my feelings and all.

I don't know what side to believe, so it would be better to just forget everything and focus on other things. "Uh, trigonometry," I mumbled as I uncapped my pen and started copying the lecture. I hated trigonometry as much as I hated Chemistry. I don't hate Mathematics that much since it has so many haters already, and I don't want to be added to the list of its haters. But trigonometry ruined everything.

After the daydreaming session—I mean after class—, I went straight to the playground where Sora and I would meet again. The day after tomorrow is their departure, and just as I promised to Nanako-san, I would make the most out of the remaining days before that. I don't have any idea if Sora knew about their leave already, though. If he does, then it wouldn't hurt that much. While on the other hand, if he doesn't, then… I don't want to think about it anymore. I'm stressing myself too much over dramas.

When I arrived at our meeting place, Sora wasn't there yet. So I waited for him. I sat on the swing and stared into nothing.

I was about to call Akashi last Saturday. However, my voice backed out and I couldn't utter his name in that moment. I was also going to follow him, but it won't do. My knees went weak at that time.

I don't intend on insisting him about being friends again _yet_, because I know he would be hard at me. All I need as of now is his answers in accordance with my questions.

"Nee-chan…" I heard Sora said, making me turn my attention to him. He looked so sad. _Eh? Could it mean that he already knew about their leave?_

Nervously, I stuttered. "S-Sora-kun. Hi," I greeted him just as he greeted me. He looked so gloomy today, which is probably the first time I saw him like this. "Why are you lonely? Is there any problem?"

He sat on the swing right next beside me and frowned. "I wasn't able to watch my favorite cartoon because our TV got broken." I mentally "phew"-ed upon hearing his reason. For a kid like him, missing their favorite cartoon is one of the saddest moments in their childhood life. Who doesn't? I remember the time I locked up myself in my room because Grandma was being selfish with the TV remote. She didn't allow me to watch my favorite show that time, so I sobbed hard before.

I chuckled, pinching his nose. "Awww. Just wait for the replay. Surely after your TV is fixed, they will already replay that episode. Or let's buy you a DVD of that so you can already watch it right away when your TV is okay already."

But still, Sora remained frowning, which made me nervous again. There's no actual reason on why I am nervous. It's just that, it kind of hurts to see him sad. "But I have one more problem."

I raised my eyebrow at him. "A-And what is that?"

He sighed sharply and kept quiet for a moment. This time he is pouting. Cute. "I'm hungry."

I mentally face-palmed when he blurted that out. _Grr, Sora! I worried for nothing! Goodness_, I irritably thought. I don't remember a time within the past 4 days when we didn't eat. I giggled at him. "Wallet-chan is already angry because we always eat whenever we meet."

"But nee-chan! I couldn't take this anymore. Stomach-kun is already growling!" We giggled at the same time because of our stubbornness.

I reached for him and tickled him, to which he slapped my arm, smiling. "Nee-chan, stop tickling me! You're so mean!" he scolded me with a cute duck face.

"Oh boy, then stop being cute!" I told him and stood.

I touched his shoulder and grinned, saying, "Tag, you're it." No one could blame me for being childish. I am a 6-year-old girl trapped in a 15-year-old body of a girl. And Sora would find me so boring if I wouldn't try to level my attitude at his age.

I started running. He stood as well and chased me as if he was Tom and I was Jerry. We dashed and he tried to outdistance me. "Nee-chan!" he shouted while he's running. I was laughing that's why I became slower. Or is it that he was faster today than before? Either way, he almost caught me. Not until I saw a bunch of people to which I blended. I got out of the crowd and continued running. However, I didn't feel his presence so I stopped. I looked around and he was nowhere to be found. My smile faded from my lips.

I started searching for him that I almost turned the park down to look for him. I went to the lakeside, to the playground, and even the place near the park, but he wasn't there. I started asking people if they saw a kid who has sky blue orbs and navy blue hair, but people kept on shaking their heads.

When I felt tired, I went back to the park and sat by a bench placed near the lakeside. I sighed and held the bridge of my nose. I encouraged myself not to give up. "Sora, where are you?" I murmured under my breath.

I inclined my back against the bench and stared at the blue skies.

I took a look at my wrist watch. Apparently, it has been past 4:30 PM now and Sora hasn't come back yet. I better look for him again. _Uh, it's my fault._

I was about to stand up when a hand landed on my shoulder, and a voice said, "Tag, you're it!" My eyes widened and I saw Sora, standing beside me. A wide grin was plastered on his cute face.

Because of too much joy in seeing him, I pulled him into an embrace. I was relieved and the burden in my back became light. I smiled. "Sora-kun, I thought you were lost! I worried about you…" I released him and continued, "Don't stay away from me okay? And sorry if nee-chan is too naughty. And stubborn. And childish."

"Sorry nee-chan. Sorry if I made you worry. I saw a basketball game a while ago and watched it for a while," he said.

He sat beside me and smiled.

"Do you like basketball, nee-chan?" he questioned me out-of the blue.

I nodded my head. "Yeah. But nee-chan doesn't play basketball because she's too clumsy for a basketball player. Nee-chan is contented with watching. How about you? Do you want to become a basketball player someday?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. Obaa-chan doesn't want me to become a basketball player. Players hurt themselves, and Obaa-chan doesn't want me to be hurt."

I put my arm on his shoulders. "That's a disadvantage of being a basketball player. But if I were to ask _you_, do you want to be a basketball player?"

"Just a little, nee-chan," he answered, gesturing how little it is using his thumb and index finger. "Because I want to be an architect! I am good in drawing, nee-chan! I can draw people and the sun! I also draw houses." I chuckled at his cuteness. I'm pretty sure he's pertaining to stick men and Mr. Sun with pointed rays, but it's so cute and inspirational of him to have such a good dream and goal in life.

"How about you nee-chan? What is your dream?"

I rubbed my head and smiled sheepishly. "Err, I don't have a concrete dream in life yet. But in general, I want to be happy. Only a few have sought happiness, and I want to be one of them."

"Then let's find it together, nee-chan!" Sora shouted, standing on the bench and raising his right arm like that of Superman's stance. His eyes were sparkling with excitement and joy. "But it would be lonely if it's only the two of us. Let's ask other people to join us! I'll tell Obaa-chan, Otou-chan, and my friends. You also tell your Otou-chan and your friends! The more, the many-er!"

"It's merrier, Sora-kun."

"Eh? Really? _Hai_! And when we are already complete, then let's find Happiness!"

I smiled as I watched Sora continue dreaming about seeking happiness. What we mean is true happiness. _Where art thou?_

_On the other side, in Kyoto, Seijuurou and his father are eating together, but both were seated apart. They were silently eating, and if one would sit with them, he or she would totally feel uncomfortable. The coldness of their relationship and the atmosphere is just not right for a father and son._

_The deafening and disturbing silence was broken when Seijuurou's father opened a topic. "I heard that you visited Tokyo twice last week. Is that true?"_

_Seijuurou swallowed his food and paused. "Yes," with a cold voice he answered._

_"I hope you didn't go there just to meet_**_her_**_." Akashi was a bit irritated with what his father told him. _

_However, Kotoha isn't actually the reason why they transferred to Kyoto. Since Rakuzan is a prestigious and well-known school not only in Kyoto but in the whole Japan, his father considered Rakuzan to be entered by Seijuurou. He wants Seijuurou to be the best and to be a great heir of their company._

_Seijuurou ate and chewed on his food. When he finished, he replied. "I told you, we already ended our friendship and connection. If you would excuse me," he said and stood from his chair. Before leaving, he said these words:_

_"Don't ever try to hurt her and his father; don't even try to lay a finger at them," Akashi said with a terrifying voice and left the dining room._

**Xx xX**


	7. Chapter 7

"What? You saw Akashi-kun last Saturday? Seriously?" Maya almost shouted while we are in the library. It's a great thing that she only shouted the 'seriously' part and that our librarian was not around for a moment. Although uh, her voice was high enough to get the attention of almost all the students in the library, causing them to look at us.

I never liked being the center of attention so having all their eyes on us made me gulp and blush in embarrassment. "S-Sorry. Don't mind us," I told everyone. The commotion seemed to slip through easily and everyone went back to their business.

I turned to Maya once I assured that we are not the center-of-attractions anymore. "Maya, ssshhh,"I shushed her.

Maya coughed and did a peace sign as her lips crept into a mischievous smile. She almost closed the mystery book she was reading, using her finger as the bookmark. She leaned forward and said in a lowered voice, "As I was saying, you really saw him? Face-to-face? Eye-to-eye? I mean, you've met?"

I sighed and slightly nodded my head. I put my pen in between the pages I am using for my assignment and looked at her. I rested my arms on the table and I started answering her question. "Uh, yeah. Exactly. He was standing quite far from us though. Maybe from here to the counter," I demonstrated, pointing to the counter behind her. But of course, I won't tell it with complete details. I didn't include the smirking part because I am hundred percent sure that she will slap my arms hard and squeal. Perhaps, she will bombard me with _tons_ of questions, such as "Does that mean that he still cares for you like a bro or a friend?", "Does that mean he likes you? Like OMG! Kotoha! My ship will be sailing again soon!" or any sort of reactions and questions like that.

Maya raised an eyebrow at me, skeptical. She sensed that I'm hiding something from her, but I am not going to tell her everything. I need a little bit of privacy. "Wait, wait. Tell me what _exactly_ happened," she said, emphasizing the word _exactly_. She looks through me very well as always. And someday, I think she'll be a great detective or inspector. She'll be the female version of Sherlock Holmes.

Knowing that she'll probably hate me for not telling everything, I still chose to keep some things from her. I exhaled and told her at least more than half of the details. She also asked me about how I felt. This was an exemption, to which I honestly told her what I felt when our gazes locked.

"Whoah! Then that would mean that your break-up—" I glared at her because it didn't sound right for me. "Okay. Your _friendship_ break-up is err… not legit. Well, that's how I understood everything. Maybe Akashi has his reasons for his actions, no?" she said, her voice full of doubts. I can't answer her. My first impression of Akashi _is_ that he is mysterious, and I don't think that would change. Akashi has always been a mysterious guy—or maybe he is the most mysterious among all the people I know (along with Kuroko maybe).

I shrugged my shoulders, uncertain on what to answer. I got my pen and removed its cap, and I started tapping the capped part against the table as I set my eyes on the book. "Maybe. Maybe not. He's the only one who knows the answer."

Both of us fell silent after that conversation, which is good so that I may finish my work. When I found the right material, I copied it in my notebook.

"By the way, Winter Cup is approaching, neh?" Maya asked. In my peripheral vision, I saw she was not reading the book anymore, but instead, she was looking by the windows.

I continued writing. "Yeah."

"And that means Akashi will be in Tokyo, and you will meet him again in no time. The world is small, and it would increase the probability for you to see each other again. Are you prepared for that, Kotoha?"

I paused, asking myself about that as well.

"Not yet, and I doubt I would. I never knew how to prepare myself for that. Probably I would just go with the flow. If I would have to face him, so be it."

I paced the park searching for Sora. Tomorrow would be their flight, so maybe this would be the last time we will be together here in this park. I looked from side-to-side, leaving no place unsearched.

Gladly, I found him by the lakeshore. He was seated in an Indian-style and his chin was rested on his left palm. He was staring blankly at nothing. His eyes have this unusual spark.

I smiled and approached him, but when I was near enough, I saw he was crying. _That's why his eyes were sparkling_, I realized.

He was frowning; my smile faded, too. _He knows it already._

I sat beside him and wiped his tears using my fingers. "Sora-kun, don't cry. Nee-chan doesn't like seeing children cry," I said. He looked at me sadly that his lips were shaking already. Tears continued to flow from his eyes and loneliness is present in them.

Seeing him like that gave me the urge to hug him. I pulled him into a hug and ran my hand through his back. He started crying in a not-so-loud way, but he was sobbing. "Shush, Sora-kun. Don't cry."

"I w-will leave you, nee-chan. W-We will be i-in Kyoto tomorrow and I-I will not see you anymore," he said with a shaky voice. I felt my coat being wet by his tears but I dropped it off. What's important is to stop Sora from crying.

I bit my lip and patted his back. I knew it. It would be so hard for Sora. And I didn't expect that it will be this heavy for me to carry too. "Sora-kun, don't say that. We will see each other again. Kyoto is just near from Tokyo and nee-chan will visit you there, okay? Besides, nee-chan's otou-chan is working there so I can meet you anytime. So please stop crying."

"But nee-chan! I want to see you every day! If we would live there, then you will forget about me already! Then other children will go to you and ask you if you could be their nee-chan!" he cried.

I chuckled at myself and released him. I looked at his eyes and held his shoulders, and then I brushed his messy hair with my hand. "No, I will never ever, ever, ever forget about you. You are so important to me. I love you so much, Sora-kun. Those people whom I love so much will never be forgotten by me. You will be my one and only little brother. Nee-chan will not replace you with anyone. We can meet again, Sora-kun. The world is never big for those people who care for each other. The world is never too wide for family, friends, and siblings who wish to see and hug each other. Do you understand?"

He lowered his head and huffed. I frowned again and exhaled. Maybe this is my fault for being attached to this kid. It's the reason why he's crying here in front of me.

I stared at him with empathy. I saw myself in him. It pains to be separated from the one whom you loved so much. I experienced that thrice. I didn't witness Mom's burial, but knowing it already makes my heart twitch in ache. My and obaa-chan's last conversation was also like this, or at least it was heavier. Hearing her say good-bye was one of the greatest burdens I had in my chest ever in my life.

And Akashi's too. Maybe that is the one closest to this. I cried before the way Sora did today, although there were no sobs that were let that time. It stung me hard that I wasn't able to move on even by an inch. How poor of me for experiencing this for the fourth time. I wasn't immunized by the experience yet.

Sora cried all the time. I held back my tears not to show how much of a crybaby I am. I must show Sora that he needed to be strong as well.

"Sora-kun?" I called him, but he didn't respond.

Since stopping him cry won't do, I let him cry his tears out. They will dry soon enough, and maybe that time, he would already speak.

"It's important that you go with your Okaa-chan and Otou-chan in Kyoto. Some kids from all over the world want to have a mom, a dad, or both, but they don't have any. Some have their families broken. Some are orphans. But you, you have them both. So you should be thankful that you have them. Being separated with your parents would be really hard for you. Your heart would be distanced from their hearts most likely if you don't have them right by your side. So you need to go with them, Sora-kun.

"And I told you, I will never forget about you. Nobody could replace you as my little brother."

He didn't respond, but I'm aware he listened.

He sniffed and raised his head after a few while. His eyes were bloodshot because of tears. "Will you miss me, nee-chan?" he asked curiously.

I smiled at him sadly and nodded my head. "Of course. I will miss you so much! Why won't I? I didn't let a day pass without talking with you in almost a week since we've met. You became really close to me."

Sora slid next to me and hugged me tight, like this is the last time we will see each other again. "I will miss you too, nee-chan. So much! You will be my nee-chan forever and ever!" he said. I smiled and embraced him too.

I wished our separation was like this. But it is the exact opposite.

As soon as Sora stopped from crying, we decided to make this day happy. We dropped off the lonesome atmosphere. We went to the playgrounds and happily played there. We played Tag again with other children I barely know. They were familiar because the park is my hang-out place, but I don't know anything about them. However, they were children and they were not very hard to approach.

After playing we went to the ice cream van and bought our ice creams again, the usual flavor we like. We went to the lake and rode a boat. A man of 40 years or older was the one who rowed the boat for us. We cheerfully talked with each other, but we didn't let our stubbornness show up because any wrong move will make us drown in this lake.

"Nee-chan, look! The sunset!" Sora exclaimed as he pointed at the west. We watched the beautiful view together. I even took out my phone to take a picture again. This time, it is a sunset, not a sunrise. "It's very beautiful nee-chan, neh?"

I chuckled at his cuteness and pinched his cheeks. "Ah-huh."

After 30 minutes (the end of the rate we paid), we decided to walk home. I walked him to their house. When we got there, Sora faced me. I crouched in front of him so that our eyes would level.

He smiled at me cutely. "Thank you for today and for everything nee-chan…" he trailed off. "I-I will m-miss you so much. Visit me in Kyoto, will you, please?"

I smiled. "Yes, I will. I gave your Okaa-chan my e-mail before. You may call me anytime."

A tear trickled down his cheeks so I wiped it with my thumb again. "Kotoha-nee-chan, will you be my nee-chan forever?" he asked again. I felt my lips tremble. I pursed it into a thin line.

"Yes, of course, Sora-kun."

Sora smiled and embraced me once again. I will miss this kid so much. I also hope this will be the last time I will experience this.

_It is already late night, almost passed 11:30 when Shuuko-san rose from her bed to go to the comfort room. While on her way, she saw a light coming from a certain room—Seijuurou's. She decided to check the room because Seijuurou might have forgotten to turn-off the lights because of weariness._

_She opened the door slightly, enough for her to take a peek inside the room. Her orbs widened when she saw that Seijuurou was still up at this hour, when he should be already taking some rest. She knocked on the door and entered the room. "Sei, why are you still up this late? You still have school tomorrow." _

_Seijuurou has his eyes still on the paperworks. "You might catch a cold or get sick if you will not have enough sleep," she added. _

"_Don't order me around" is the only respond she received from Seijuurou. "Leave," he sternly ordered. Shuuko-san was about to protest, but she thought of another idea to stop Seijuurou. She knows it will work._

"Mmmngh," I moaned as I heard the telephone downstairs ring. I reached for my phone and checked what time it is. _11:38 PM._ I rubbed my eyes in irritation and slid off my bed, half-asleep. I went downstairs while rubbing my head. I dislike it when I'm awakened from my peaceful sleep.

I picked up the phone with my eyes almost closed when I got down already. "Moshi moshi?" I greeted.

"**Kotoha-chan! Konbanwa!"** I heard a familiar voice from the other line, and that made me full-awake.

"Shuuko-san? Konbanwa!" I greeted back excitedly. I longed to talk with her!

"**Did I disturb your sleep?"** she asked.

Being honest I replied, "Uhm, to be honest, yes. But it's very okay, Shuuko-san! How are you?" I asked, not letting the disturbance-of-my-sleep matter be opened.

"**I'm okay but… that's actually not the reason why I called you."**

I knitted my eyebrows once I heard her say that. "Eh? Then why?"

She remained quiet for a while.

"**Aren't you going to ask how Sei is doing?"** she suddenly asked me, which made me flinch a bit.

I sat on the sofa and slid the curtains open, revealing the night sky with stars and the moon. "What's wrong? Did something happened?"

"**He's still up this late doing tons of paper works. I kept on scolding him but he doesn't pay attention. I'm afraid he'll get sick or what. He doesn't listen to me, but I know he will listen to you." **

My eyes widened with that she said. It was Shuuko-san who said that, but it was hard for me to process her words. Why would Akashi Seijuurou listen to a mere Chiaki Kotoha? I laughed nervously. "Hahaha, I don't think he'll listen to me either."

She sighed. **"Nothing's wrong to try. Please do me a favor. Talk to him just tonight. I tell you, he became alone and very lonely ever since that day. True, he told you that he doesn't need you. But as I can see, he **_**truly **_**needs you. Please Kotoha-chan. Just for tonight," **she pleaded. I thought for a moment. _Should I accept it or not?_

A few moments passed before I agreed. Shuuko-san was really thankful; she said 'thank you' for about a hundred times already. **"Thank you thank you thank you, Kotoha-chan! I'll pass this phone to Sei."**

_W-What?_ I panicked. _I-I'm not prepared!_

But it was too late to react. **"Who is this?"** is his greeting. _Really nice, Akashi. _

Nevertheless, my heart beat loudly. I became really nervous. My hands were all sweaty and cold. It has been a real long time when I last talked to him. Way back our second year in middle school. I admit it; I felt a fluttering feeling when I heard him speak. However, it disappeared and I felt nervousness instead.

Taking a deep breath, I called him. "Akashi."

_Akashi was surprised to hear Kotoha speak. His orbs widened a bit. Afterward, he regained his composure. He was about to put the phone down but Kotoha stopped him._

"Wait, don't put it down. Just for a minute."

I heard him breathe deeply. **"What do you want, Kotoha?"** he said from the other line coldly. My heart skipped a beat and the pain residing in my heart began to reveal itself.

I heaved a deep sigh and calmly spoke, trying not to sound like a mother scolding her child. "I told you to take care of yourself, but you're pushing yourself too hard. Your body may not be able to handle it. Stop those paper works and just continue them tomorrow. Ask help from your co-officers, if that is about the Student Council…

"Now, go to sleep." Okay, I sounded the way I don't want to. I can't help it. Akashi is being a stubborn grown-up man, like a 70-year old.

He kept silent. Anyway, it's better than have him insult or mock me.

When I felt my guts have ran away, I decided to end the call. "Please," I said. "Good night." And with that, I hung up.

_Akashi put down the phone on his table. He remembered that conversation they had through e-mail two years ago, wherein Kotoha asked him to "Take care." _

_Akashi closed the folder he was checking a while ago and put it on top of the stack of unfinished files. He stood from his seat and looked at the night sky Kotoha was looking at too at that exact moment. Then, he turned off the lights, not bothering to return the phone. He opened the lampshade and went to his bed. _

_He lay on his bed, resting the back of his head on the soft pillows as he stared at the ceiling. _

'_She didn't hate me for what I've done. I underestimated you, Kotoha,' he thought and closed his eyes._

**Xx xX **


	8. Chapter 8

"Good night," I said to end our conversation, and then I hung up afterwards.

" _Dug dug dug dug." _I heaved a sigh to calm my wild heart a bit. It has been beating loud the whole time I was blabbering a while ago.

I glanced at the night sky. A lot of stars are present tonight, and by a little, it calmed me. It made me wonder how Akashi felt too while talking, or listening rather, to me. Was he smiling or frowning? Did he feel happy, sad, irritated, or annoyed? Was he touched when I actually told him to go to sleep because his body could not bear it?

I exhaled again, and afterwards, I yawned. "Yeah, I'm supposed to be sleeping right now," I murmured and stood from the sofa, arranging the pillows and the curtains.

I headed to my room and rested on my bed while I stared at the ceiling.

All of a sudden, a smile crept on my face unconsciously. And then I found myself giggling afterwards.

It seems like I cannot understand myself anymore. Before, I was going all dramatic whenever I think of Akashi and everything about him (and us). So, it was a riddle to me that my reaction today is quite the contrast. I'm grinning and giggling as if I'm a fangirl who happened to be noticed by her senpai for the first time.

I rolled on my bed and hugged my pillow with my cheeks heated up. The feeling I have is weird. I cannot totally decipher if it's the feeling of succeeding I am sensing right now, or it's something else. Succeeding in the way that I have made an effort _somehow_, that may soon wake Akashi up: "Hello, Akashi? Kotoha's still concerned about you! So please get back to your old self and settle things with her."

My eyes then closed and I fell into a deep dark hole—slumber.

The next day after school, I headed to the airport to see Sora before they leave.

"Sora-kun!" I called him the moment I saw him sitting on the waiting area. He saw me right away, so he ran to me with his arms spread. I crouched and greeted him with a hug. He hugged me back, and we pulled away after a few.

"I thought you are not going today, nee-chan!" Sora exclaimed to which I giggled.

He held my hand and pulled me to the waiting area for us to sit while we talk. "Sorry if nee-chan is late. She had classes today."

Sora smiled at me which means he understood me.

It was unusual for us to run out of topic, but after we have sat here, we fell silent. Sora could still be sad about the fact that they will leave today. I am also sad about that. It would take me time to cope up, especially that I was used to see Sora everyday. It would be lonely to go to the park alone. If ever someone would accompany me, I think I will still feel incomplete. I will certainly miss this kid's giggles, smiles, and his cheerfulness. Maybe he was just a four-year old kid, but he became a big part of my life.

"Nee-chan, look at the skies if you miss me already," he suddenly said, ending the silence. "That's why I love my name because people will remember me easily. They just need to look up there."

I nodded and told him, "Whoah, you're right. But, it would make me miss you more. Seeing _you_ will be better."

Sora giggled and played with the robot figure he was holding while a grin was spread on his cute little face. "What would I do if I miss you, nee-chan?" he queried then. I took a glance at him then back to my hand. I rubbed the back of my head as I thought of an answer for his question.

"Err, pray to God that we could meet soon. Then uh, you can also ask your mom to call me. If ever possible, nee-chan will visit you there, okay? But I cannot go there always because I'm also busy at times."

"Yehey! Can you go there everyday, nee-chan?" he sort of joked.

"What? No! I don't have money to use to buy tickets!"

We chuckled together. I will surely miss this kid as soon as he will be out of my sight.

Afterward, the pager announced that the flight to Kyoto will leave soon. Sora rose from his seat and faced me with a faint smile on his lips. "Kotoha-chan!" someone called me, and as I recall, that's Nanako-san's voice. I looked around and saw her with a man, who's probably Sora's father. I stood and bowed in front of them, to which they replied with a bow too.

"Thank you for coming for him, Kotoha-chan," Nanako-san gratefully said. "But, I think we should go now."

I sat and looked at Sora. For one last time, I pulled him into an embrace and kissed his forehead. And then we released each other. I looked into his sparkling eyes and saw that he doesn't want to let go, but they needed to leave already. "Bye, nee-chan. See you again. Don't cry anymore, please?"

"Okay. I will not cry anymore. Take care, Sora-kun. B-Bye," I said, although my voice almost cracked when I was telling him 'bye'.

Sora put on his backpack and then he waved at me as they walked away. I mouthed "I will miss you" as I wave at him back. He gave me a small smile until they were gone.

**{Third Person's Point of View}**

More than hour later, Sora and his family arrived in the Kansai airport. They will travel for another hour to get to Kyoto. Sora feels a little excitement, although he still wants to go back to Tokyo. "Okaa-chan, where are we going to stay in Kyoto? We don't have a house there!" he said upon their arrival.

They exited the airport and called a taxi. "Sora, I'll be working as a maid, while your otou-chan as a cook. We'll stay at the house of our master since it's actually included in the contract," Nanako-san told the innocent little boy.

Sora pouted. "Okay. But I hope I have someone to play with there," he murmured.

Sora's dad laughed at his son and messed his hair. "You'll surely find one, son."

They arrived in Kyoto in an hour as expected. They asked the taxi driver to stop once they had seen the mansion they will be working and staying in.

Sora's jaws dropped when he saw the mansion, a very big mansion. He never saw something like that before. "I-It's a palace! Are we going to serve a king?" Sora reacted, fully amazed and astonished by the beautiful place. "You mean we're going to live here, okaa-chan, otou-chan?" Sora excitedly said.

Without waiting for his parents' instructions, he dashed to the gates and entered the compound. He was about to be called by the guard, but he neglected him and continued running. "Sora! Oh boy, this kid," his parents' thought. They then approached the guard and settled things with him.

On the other hand, Sora opened the big door in front of the mansion. He was still grinning widely as he looked around the whole place. Everything is extravagant that even he cannot describe how the interior looked like. Obviously, a great interior designer was the one who's in-charge in making the arrangement nice and beautiful. Everything seemed to be sparkling. Everything looked so clean. "Whoah!"

Sora started pacing inside while he looked around. _This is so beautiful! Nee-chan will like here if she'll visit me soon! _Sora thought. He looked at the different landscape paintings by famous artists that were displayed on the walls. He looked at the different rooms he was passing by. The rooms are all big and beautifully arranged, as expected from mansions that are nicely maintained.

He came to a room in which he opened again slightly. He slowly peeped in and saw that the room was a lot bigger than the previous rooms, and it was even as big as their apartment unit in Tokyo. His jaw dropped and his eyes widened at the sight, totally amused, causing him to enter the room without asking any permission. There was even a fireplace in the room, which made him mouth a "wow." There was also a grand piano, a king-sized bed, a big window which gives you a view of the garden outside the mansion. The whole floor was carpeted. An LED flat-screen TV can also be found in the room, and there was another door going to a bathroom.

His eyes roamed around the room until he saw a familiar redhead who was sitting on a chair and was writing something. It was Akashi Seijuurou.

Sora gasped. _I-It's Kotoha nee-chan's friend! The scary guy who gave me the handkerchief for nee-chan. H-He's our master? _Sora was surprised. It didn't even come through his mind that he'll be able to meet Akashi in Kyoto, but now, with Akashi Seijuurou being the son of their boss, he will be able to spend more time with him than the time he spent with Kotoha.

Sora stared at Akashi who was busy with his work. Although he already met Akashi almost a week ago, it cannot be denied that he is still nervous knowing that Akashi's around.

Sora didn't move at all, nor did he produce any sound that would make Akashi notice him. He remained silent for a long time, not until Akashi finished his work. His eyes were directed to Sora's place, which made Akashi somehow surprised. "Sora?" he called the kid. He remembered that there will be a new maid and a cook, to which he concluded that Sora is their son.

Nevertheless, he still asked him, "Why are you here?" His voice was full of authority yet he said those words as calm as he could manage, for Sora is a kid.

Sora gulped. "I-I… I was just looking at the whole place. Sorry for entering your room… And my parents will be working here, and they told me that we will stay in your mansion."

Akashi sighed and brushed his hair with his hand. "It's fine. However, you should not run around here or you'll pay for whatever will be broken," Akashi said and put the paper he was writing on a while ago in a folder. He stood up and stopped in front of Sora. "Be a good boy."

Sora's uneasiness faded and was replaced with excitement and glee. He thought that he was certainly wrong about Akashi. That he is not actually scary.

"Neh, neh. What's your name?" he asked Akashi as he followed him outside his room like a shadow.

Akashi glanced at Sora and then back to where he was walking. "Akashi Seijuurou."

"Oh, I'm Sora! Hehe, you know me already. I'm four years old. How about you? How old are you?" He started interviewing Akashi to know him more.

"Fifteen," he briefly replied.

"Oh. By the way, can you be my nii-chan?" Sora asked while they continue their walk. "I'm the only child, but I want to have a nee-chan and a nii-chan. But, it's impossible because I'm the firstborn. I just want to know what it feels like to have a nii-chan. Please?"

Akashi stopped walking and looked at the kid with the orbs like that of the skies' color, complementing his name Sora. Akashi smirked and said, "I will think about that."

"Awwww." And Sora continued asking Akashi things he wanted to know.

_The skies—the clouds and the stars—will be their bridges, and their invisible signatures will be the one to bind them together._

**Xx xX**

Everything has a purpose. Sora going to Kyoto would of course mean that they will meet. :) Huehue.

Sorry for not updating early, and this is the lamest and most booorriiingggg chapter ever. Anyway~ I think I'll be focusing on Akashi's life in the next chapters, but I'm not yet sure about that. Thank you! ^w^


	9. Chapter 9

The Winter Cup preliminaries are fast-approaching, so the whole team is doing all the rightful preparations for it. Coach Riko observes each and every player's condition which is needed for her to polish all the holes in their play. The team's vision is still there—to break Rakuzan's dynasty and replace them as the emperors or kings. However, they still need to go through a lot to accomplish their goal.

Kotoha, along with Maya, is watching the team practice as usual. "They're quite improving, right? They have a great chance to enter the Winter Cup play-offs," Kotoha commented with a satisfied expression written on her face. She has a great faith that the team will be able to reach the finals and face the Rakuzan, but there are still doubts in her that they could win; especially that Rakuzan has been reigning for three years.

"Oh yeah, but you suddenly frowned. Don't you believe in them?" Maya asked her like a skeptic.

Kotoha released a sharp breathe and played with the ball beside her. She got it and dribbled it low on the floor. "I believe in them, but… there's still a part of me that is uncertain about the matter."

Maya slapped Kotoha's arm lightly. Kotoha looked at her reassuring face. "Believe in them. They have been waiting for that time to come. They are absolutely hungry for victory, and they will not stop until they fill in their satisfaction with success."

Kotoha pursed her lips into a smile and nodded. "You're right."

Maya and Kotoha drove their attentions back to the practice game, when Kotoha's mobile phone rang. She felt it vibrate in her pocket. She murmured "excuse me" and stood, making her way out of the gymnasium. She got her phone from her pocket and answered the call. "Moshi moshi?"

"Nee-chan!" someone shouted from the other line. Kotoha smiled widely once she heard Sora's voice.

She sat on the grasses under the shade of a tree. "Sora-kun! Hello! How are you?" she asked the little boy.

Sora sat on one of the steps of the stairs and continued talking with Kotoha. "I'm very fine, nee-chan! You will like it here when you will come visit me!"

Kotoha was happy to hear the joy in Sora's voice. He was able to recover easily despite the hard time they went through saying good-byes to each other. "Really? Why did you say so?"

Sora giggled and playfully said, "That would be a secret, nee-chan! You will only know when you'll come here."

Kotoha pouted and then chuckled with Sora afterwards. "You are no fun, Sora-kun! Okay then. I'll go visit you there if I could this weekend, okay?"

"Why not now, nee-chan?" Sora jested.

Kotoha raised her eyebrows. "I cannot. I have school tomorrow. You only need to wait for two days. That will come fast if you will make yourself busy. Or play with someone there while you wait for Saturday."

"Eeeeehhhh, nee-chan!" Sora whined at Kotoha. He stood and started walking with the phone still on his ears.

Kotoha exhaled and smiled to herself. "Sora-kun," she called him to say "You should wait."

Sora pouted once again. "Fine. I'll wait."

"Good boy. Okay then, I should hang up now. Take care, Sora-kun. Be a good boy there even when no one's watching you."

"Hai! Ba-bye, nee-chan! See you soon!"

As Kotoha hang up, Sora went to his mother who was in their room. But before that, he saw the door to Seijuurou's room opened, so he entered it first before returning the phone to his mom. Inside the room was Shuuko, who was doing some sort of cleaning although Seijuurou's room is well-maintained and neat by its owner. Sora paused, trying to remember the name of the maid he met yesterday night. _Ah, Shuuko-san._

"Konnichiwa, Shuuko-san!" he greeted her. Shuuko smiled and then glanced over at Sora who was standing beside her. "Do you want me to help you?"

Shuuko continued her work while she kept on talking to the little boy. "No, no. You don't need to. You can play outside instead because Shuuko-san is the one being paid to do this job, and not you."

Sora sat on Seijuurou's chair. "Then I will tell them to pay me too because I am doing a job!"

Shuuko-san arched her eyebrows at Sora and flashed a closed-lips smile at him. "No, you really can't do that, Sora-kun."

"Oh, okay.

"By the way, Shuuko-san, do you know Kotoha-nee-chan?" Sora asked her. Hearing the name Kotoha made Shuuko be halted in her work and gape at Sora who innocently looks at her.

Shuuko sat beside Sora and made an eye contact with the kid. "Kotoha? Kotoha Chiaki?" Sora nodded, satisfied that Shuuko knows her. "How come you know her?" Shuuko was surprised enough by the coincidence. The world is really small, that Kotoha's so-called little brother will be staying in the Akashi residence for at least two years (according to the working contract).

"We're from Tokyo, and I met her there! I really like her because she's a good sister, and she always makes me happy! Awwww, talking about her makes me miss her more," he frowned.

Shuuko was still in awe, thus she wasn't able to react immediately. She has so many things to ask about Kotoha, but she knew that Sora may not be able to answer them all. "How is she?"

Sora looked confusedly at the woman and blinked. "She's fine, but sometimes she is not because she had a fight with her friend."

"And that is Sei-kun, neh?"

"You know about that?"

Shuuko nodded at him. Most of the time, Kotoha is open to her. She seldom conceals her feelings to Shuuko for she trusts her so much. "Of course."

Sora straightened his posture and his eyes were sparkling with excitement. He wants to know how Seijuurou felt about Kotoha. "Why did he tell nee-chan to stay away from him? If he's really a friend, he will not hurt her like that," the boy asked.

Shuuko-san frowned and shrugged her shoulders, unsure of what to say. Even she is perplexed with Seijuurou's true emotions and intentions. "Better for you to ask him because I, myself, don't know the answer."

Evening came. Sora was seated on the stairs again while he waited for Seijuurou to arrive. It's getting really dark outside, but Seijuurou wasn't home yet. He remembered what Kotoha said about her 'friend' being busy at all times, for he had and has so many responsibilities on his back. His 'nee-chan' wanted to help Seijuurou with those before, but for her, she was unable to do so.

Many moments had passed and Seijuurou was not yet there. It's almost time for dinner and he will be late for it.

"He never runs out of businesses to do, so he's often late for dinner. Don't worry about him, Sora-kun," Shuuko said at the boy who's getting too bored of waiting for him.

"But Shuuko-san, I wanted to ask him how he feels about nee-chan and why did he hurt nee-chan before," the little boy insisted.

Shuuko patted his head and walked past him. "I don't think he will answer you. But no one knows. He might actually open it up to you. You may eat dinner now, by the way. I will call you if he arrives."

"Hi nii—Akashi-san!" Sora cheerily greeted the redhead who was on his bed. He glanced at Sora without any emotions in his heterochromatic eyes.

"What is the matter, Sora?" he asked nonchalantly.

Sora rubbed his head and sat on the carpeted floor. He was quite bothered because Akashi was indifferent today. "Can you be my big brother?" he asked again, a bit disturbed by the atmosphere his environment had.

"As what I've told you before, I am going to think about that." _How unfair. Kotoha-nee-chan said yes without thinking for too long!_ Sora thought.

"Ehhhh!" Sora whined.

Diverting the topic, Akashi spoke. "By the way, Sora," he closed his eyes to rest them for a while. "How is Kotoha doing?" he asked the little boy, who became more surprised at the sudden query of the intimidating redhead in front of him. His eyes widened, and he stiffened a little.

As what told before, Akashi dearly cares for his friend.

Sora remained silent when Akashi looked at him with his usual glare. "A-Ah! She's fine... and she will be finer if you will be friends again," Sora murmured but enough for Akashi to hear everything.

Akashi knows that, but it will be risky again. In the game, his father has already cornered him, making him sacrifice one of his pieces to continue the game. That's the only way out. "For now, we cannot."

_For now_, he says. Sora grinned gleefully at Akashi who was still looking at him. "I'll wait for that time to come when you can be friends already with nee-chan!"

Somehow, Akashi felt light having Sora around. He was not surprised to know how much he made Kotoha feel better despite the hardships she went through before.


	10. Chapter 10

**{Kotoha Chiaki's Point of View}**

"_Hai_. You'll fetch me in the train station?"

"**Yes, dear. But I suggest you have someone to accompany you."**

I sat by the window and leaned my back against it. "I will ask Maya and Takeru then. I wish one of them is free."

"**Okay. Keep safe, my dear."**

"Hai. You too, Otou-san. See you tomorrow," I hang up and put my phone down. I told Dad that I will be visiting Sora in Kyoto this Saturday, so he needs not to go here in Tokyo on the weekend. He approved as long as I have someone with me.

I played with my fingers while I stared at them. Despite the excitement I am feeling about paying Sora a visit and seeing him again, I cannot help but to worry over meeting Akashi there too. (Kyoto reminds me of Akashi.) I know Kyoto is big for the two of us to see each other again, but think of the small probability for that. Though small, _there _is still a possibility for it to happen, no matter how small it may be.

I breathed deeply and closed my eyes, resting them for a while.

Feeling the need to open this up to someone, I called Maya. My phone beeped for a while and then heard the other line pick my call up. **"Moshi moshi?" **she greeted. **"Kotoha?"**

"Good evening, Maya. Sorry for my disturbance."

I heard her chuckle. I smiled as the bothering feeling I had faded away. "**No, no. I don't mind! I'm actually bored right now. I also needed someone to talk with. By the way, why did you call me? Any problem?**

I stood from my seat and paced my room leisurely. "Are you free tomorrow? Mind if we go to Kyoto?"

I swear I saw her eyes widen. Who would not? I did tell Sora that Tokyo is near from Kyoto but it was for the sake of comforting him. **"Yeah, I'm free tomorrow, but—"**she paused and sighed. **"Are you in any way kidding me, Kotoha? You're seriously planning to go to Kyoto? Only the two of us?" **she shouted.** "I had never gone there without my family!"**

"Then tomorrow you would."

"**What? Ugh! I doubt Okaa-chan would allow me go there with only the two of us. She's kind-a strict and you know that. But oh well, I'll try."**

I rolled my eyes and laughed. "Sure. Tell me if—"

"**She said okay."** That was pretty fast, I must say. But it's Maya we're talking about, and that's how she is. **"And what's good is… she offered to take us there with her car! Yey!"** she cheerily said. I was happy too with the offer, but it's too much. **"I'm so excited and I just can't hide it!"**

I apologetically smiled to myself, feeling some guilt in my system. "But, Maya, isn't that too much? I'm so sorry but there's actually no need for that."

"**What's with the sudden change of mood? It's okay! Mom's going to Osaka but before she heads there, she will take us to Kyoto first! Isn't that great?"**

I am touched by them, so I smiled. "But, Maya—"

"**No buts! I insist. It's nothing really, Kotoha. Besides, this is the first time we'll go out-of-town! Please?"**

It took me a while to agree, but since Maya insisted, I don't think she will accept my refusal. To end the argument, I said, "Awww, okay. Sure. Thank you very much, Maya. And tell your mom 'thank you' too. I'm very happy! I wanted to hug you. Gonna send you a virtual hug later," I joked and we both snickered at that. And I'm also thankful that she distracted me from my problem.

"**Wait, wait, wait! I forgot to ask. Why did you plan to go to Kyoto, anyway? Don't tell me—" **she gasped in shock. **"YOU ARE GOING TO VISIT AKASHI, DON'T YOU?" **she shouted, making me close an eye and distance my phone away from my left ear. **"Good news, that is! Oh, I can't wait to witness your dramatic reunion," **she dreamily said.

I face-palmed and grumbled. She's getting it absolutely wrong. "No! I'm going to visit _Sora_-kun, not Akashi. I repeat, it's Sora-kun I'm going to see and not him!"

She smirked (in my mind). **"Oh really? I don't think so, Kotoha. There's still that part in you that wants to see Akashi."**

"No! Honestly, I'm nervous. I'm nervous of encountering him there. I was held back for a moment when I thought of that a while ago. You see, Akashi's words before left a scar in me. In spite of seeing him twice in Tokyo from the past weeks, it didn't heal the wound. And I'm scared that when I face him already, he might hurt me again."

She became quiet for a moment, and afterwards, she spoke.** "Kotoha, don't be nervous. You will **_**surely**_** meet him by the time the Winter Cup commences already. You can never escape that,"** Maya told me. **"Besides, why are you even tensed about that? He still has a heart. Remember that he **_**was**_** your friend. You became friends. He may be the "absolute" Akashi Seijuurou. He may have changed, but not totally. I know a part of him is still the Akashi Seijuurou you used to know. Cheer up. And by the way, you told me before that when you need to face him, so be it!" **she encouraged.

I remained silent. Or rather, I was silenced. Maybe, she was right. Maybe Akashi would not hurt my feelings anymore, because true, I _was_ his friend. For some time, I became a part of his life. He is only colder, more prideful than before. But he's always been Akashi Seijuurou.

However, I don't want to assume things as they seem they are. I don't want to expect, because it may lead to disappointments that will hurt me in the end.

"**Kotoha, yoohoo. Earth to Mars. Maya to Kotoha. Yoohoo?"**

I snapped out of my thoughts and went back to reality. "Oh, sorry."

"**What happened?"**

"Oh, nothing."

"**Sure? Remember my words, kay? Good night, Kotoha! Mom said we'll pick you up tomorrow at 5 AM at your house. Are you in?"**

I smiled and nodded my head, as if she sees me. "Perfect. I'm in. See you tomorrow! And… thank you again."

"**I told you, no problem!"**

"No, not that! The things you said a while ago. It made me feel," I trailed off. "Better. Good night, Maya! Love you so much from the bottom of my hypothalamus!"

"**Everything seemed right not until you mentioned a word such as 'hypothalamus', Kotoha! I thought you hate Science?"** she blurted out annoyingly. We already said our good-nights but we are still extending our conversation. That's how we are over the phone.

"Yeah. But that was one of the things about Biology that marked in my mind! Hahahaha. You can't blame me."

We both laughed again at ourselves. "All right, all right! Here we go again! Good night, Maya."

_Nanako-san received an e-mail from Kotoha that was sent after Maya and Kotoha's conversation over the phone._

**From: Kotoha-chan**

**Subject: Tomorrow**

**Message:**

Good eve, Nanako-san! Kindly tell Sora I will be paying him a visit in Kyoto tomorrow. :) Thank you!

_Sora was asleep during the time Nanako-san received the message, so she wake him up from his slumber. Sora grumbled and rolled to the other side of the bed, hugging his pillow with his arms and legs. "Sora-kun, wake up. Kotoha-chan messaged me."_

_Sora rolled to face his mom and half-opened his eyes. "What did she say?" he asked, rubbing his left eye, still half-asleep._

"_She told me that she will go to Kyoto tomorrow."_

_Sora all of a sudden rose from his bed and widely grinned. It seems he was suddenly recharged. He even jumped on his bed in excitement. "Really? Yehey! But, where will we meet?"_

_Nanako-san paused for a while, thinking of a place to where they could meet. She thought of the park nearby. "I'll tell her to meet you at the park. She surely knows it because she might have visited her father here before, didn't she?"_

_(a/n: I haven't visited Japan so I lack knowledge about the places. Sorry if this is not very detailed. Hope you understand.)_

_Therefore, Nanako-san replied to Kotoha right away._

**To: Kotoha-chan**

**Subject: re: Tomorrow**

**Message:**

Good eve, too! Nice to know about that. He'll see you in the park. Stay safe.

_On the other hand, Sora dashed off to Akashi's room and peeped inside again. He saw him on his bed with his eyes on the TV screen. Akashi was watching a basketball game from abroad. Obviously, he's observing their play._

_Sora was going to slam the door open but he remembered that it was so rude, especially that the mansion isn't theirs. He knocked on the door, although he didn't wait for Akashi to tell him "come in". He was not yet informed about that._

"_Akashi-san, why are you not sleeping yet?"_

_This was the same as the last time Shuuko tried to tell Akashi to sleep, but the absolute Akashi Seijuurou didn't listen._

"_I should be the one asking you that, Sora. Why are you still up at this late hour in the evening?" Akashi asked. His gaze landed on Sora._

"_Oh, hehe. I can't sleep."_

"_I doubt that. By merely looking into your eyes, you were sleeping a while ago. Leave this room and sleep."_

_Sora had goosebumps on his arms. He also backed a step in fear. "Hai! Sorry, Akashi-san!" he said as he exited Akashi's room. He had some sort of plans in mind as to why he went to Akashi's room, but the latter seemed not to be in the mood._

_After, Sora's leave, Akashi's attention fell unto his phone due to the notification beep it just produced. It was an e-mail from his coach, instructing Akashi to arrive early for tomorrow to discuss some things with him._

_Akashi replied in approval._

_He then closed the app, and he was welcomed by the home screen wallpaper that was not changed for almost two years_—_Kotoha and him. It brought back so much memories. It was as if everything that had happened in the past eight years played in his mind in a speed of light. _

_The Winter Cup play-offs will start next week, Akashi thought so._

'_I'll see you then, Kotoha.'_


	11. Chapter 11

I apologized to Coach Riko and to the whole gang for not being able to go today for the Winter Cup preliminaries. I told them that I will still support them morally, but not physically because of our trip today. They said it was fine, so I just told them to do their best and then I ended the call.

"I forgot that today's the start of the prelims! Huhu. Anyway, where will you meet?" Maya asked.

I rested my chin on my palm and looked outside by the window, doing some sightseeing to kill boredom. "They will meet me at the park. I don't know where it is though so maybe we should go to the train station. Dad said he'll be fetching me there. Is it all right, Akizuki-san?" I forgot to tell Dad that we will get there by car, but since I don't know where that park is, I don't think there's any need to change plans.

"It's okay, Kotoha-chan."

I smiled. "Thank you."

I cannot wait to visit Kyoto again. Today's actually not the first time I went here since Dad's working here. But it was way back my grade school days when I last went in Kyoto. It is great to get back here, especially that I will be seeing Sora again after almost three days when they left. I know he will be happy to see me, and the same goes to me, as well.

By the way, Seirin will face some schools for the preliminaries until they reach the finals of that stage. Once they get through, they would be able to enter the Winter Cup play-offs, where the true battle begins. As I've understood, they might face Shutoku in the prelims right-away, that is, Midorima's team. And I absolutely know that Shutoku is not a mere team whom we can easily get through, even if Seirin won last time against them. The ball is round. We do not know what will happen in the next games. It doesn't mean that when you lost once to them, you will lose again next time. Sometimes, it's the other way around. So, there's no reason for the team to be feel at ease.

However, throwing these matters aside, we are still putting faith in them. We know they can do it, for among all the teams that will be competing and joining the Cup, Seirin has the biggest and dedicated heart and mind. They stumbled before, but they stood up and continued to fight.

The rest of the travel hours were spent as sleeping time, thus silence during the whole trip.

We arrived in Kyoto after presumably six hours, at exactly 11:11 AM. We got out of the car once we got to the train station Dad pertains to.

Before closing the car door, I said, "Thank you, Akizuki-san, for the ride! And sorry for disturbing you. Have a nice trip again!"

"No problem, Kotoha-chan. I'll fetch you later this afternoon, uh, about 5 or 6 PM. It depends. In any case, I'll call Maya then." She glanced at Maya and the latter nodded. "Stay safe, my dears."

I bowed and closed the door, waving at Akizuki-san.

"Kotoha!" I heard Dad call me, causing me to turn to him excitedly. He waved at me happily with a satisfied smile and went towards us. He hugged me upon getting near, and I also hugged him back.

We pulled away after a few and he patted my head. He was also able to see Maya and was sort of surprised to see her, although he's the one who instructed me to take someone with me. "Hi, Maya."

Maya bowed in front of Dad. "Hai! Hello too, Chiaki-san!"

Maya walked towards me and whispered, but it was actually loud for Dad to hear. "You resemble your Dad too. I thought it is your mom who has stronger genes?" We all laughed at Maya's statement.

"But my genes are not that weak to have no effect on her. Haha! Anyway, where is your meeting place?" Dad asked me.

"Nanako-san told me that we will meet at the park."

(a/n: Again, sorry for the incomplete details.)

"Oh, it's only in a walking distance. Come on, I'll take you there."

We went to the park by feet just as Dad suggested, since it's only a few meters away, according to him. Maybe we could get there in five minutes or so.

"How's school, Kotoha?" Dad asked.

I smiled a little and raised my right thumb. "It's going smooth, Otou-san. There are honestly no interruptions at all."

Dad smiled at me too, patting my shoulder. "That's good to hear. How about you, Maya?"

Maya laughed awkwardly and said, "Oh, hehe. It's… okay. Yeah, really okay, except for trigonometry and science."

I giggled as Maya said that. I patted Maya and slapped her lightly on the arm while our laughs harmonized together. "We really are best friends," I told her as we continued laughing.

We arrived at the park after a few walk. It is truly near. Dad then excused himself for he needs to get to his work for today. He might get scolded by his boss if he arrives later than what he promised. He told me to see him again later this afternoon at this park before going back to Tokyo.

We strolled in the park leisurely and at the same time searched for Sora. This park is bigger than our usual hangout park in Tokyo, so it would take us time to find that little kid.

As we paced, we saw a playground also even bigger than that of our place. I tagged Maya along with me so that we may sit on the swing before continuing our search. Yes, it's really my habit to stay and kill time in playgrounds, especially on the swings. I'm always a kid at heart.

"I really love the swings, honestly," I said. "Ever since I was a kid, I always go to the playgrounds and look for the swing."

Maya smiled. "Oh, so that's why even here in Kyoto, you searched for a playground? Aww, cute."

I giggled and talked with Maya about some other things.

"Neh, Kotoha, what do you plan to be in the future? A housewife?" Maya asked me out-of-the-blue.

It took me time to process Maya's words, and by that time, my eyes were opened wide. I glanced at her with my cheeks flushed red. "No! Why did you even ask me that if you're the one who's going to answer it?"

Maya laughed and did a peace sign. "Hahaha! Sorry. Anyway, kidding aside, what's your answer?"

I looked up at the skies. "Like what I told Sora when he asked me that, I don't have a concrete plan for my career yet. Because—waaaahhhhhh!" I screamed and wasn't able to finish my sentence because someone pushed the swing so hard; I thought I was going to fall from the swing.

I stopped the swing with my feet and looked around, to which I saw no one but Maya. Maya was looking around like she has something to do with this. "Maya, who pushed the swing?" I questioned.

She flinched a bit and looked at me as she smiled. "I don't know," she answered me. But I could sense she's hiding something from me. The way she smiled and the way she answered me show it.

I released a deep sigh, brushing them off. "Okay."

_Or was it Sora? _I suddenly thought. I remembered that he did so the first time we've met. So basically, I suspect he's the one who did that again today.

Not minding it, I stared into the horizon as I yawned, not until, "HELLO KOTOHA-NEE-CHAN!" Sora shouted and popped in front of me out of nowhere, causing me to jump on the swing in surprise. My heart throbbed fast and loud due to shock.

I was about to scold Sora but he hugged me right away. "Nee-chan! I missed you! And thank you for coming. You made me happy," he yelled cheerily. It made me forget about my plan to scold him, and instead, I hugged him back. _I missed this kid so much. It felt like we have not seen each other for years._

Once we had pulled away, I smiled at him and messed his soft navy blue hair lightly. "Sora-kun! I missed you too," I greeted him back.

He giggled softly and messed my hair too, as usual. "How are you nee-chan?"

He sat on the other swing and swung freely. "Nee-chan's okay. And you?"

"I'm fine as always!"

I remembered that Sora was not able to know Maya yet (but they became partners-in-crime already), so I introduced Maya to the little boy. "Maya, this is Sora-kun, my so-called _ototou_. Sora-kun, this is Maya, Kotoha nee-chan's friend."

"Hi Sora-kun! Nice to meet you!"

"Hello Maya-nee-chan! Nice to meet you too. I'm four years old and Kotoha-nee-chan is my nee-chan. You cannot forget about me because when you look up, you would already remember me because I am Sora!"

We chuckled at Sora's long introduction of his self. He looked elated and it was contagious, to be honest. Sora has recovered and coped up already so it seems, and that also made me happy.

"Have you met any friends yet, Sora-kun?" I asked him when he finished talking with Maya about his self.

Sora paused for a while to ponder. He pouted. "He doesn't agree to it yet."

"Awww, it's okay. By the way, where do you want to eat today, Sora-kun?" I asked him before he asks me the same thing. Well, if it's Sora we are talking about, he would probably ask me where will we eat today. It's almost-noon.

"We will eat in the house we are staying in! But let's wait for Okaa-chan first," he exclaimed. He seemed excited to show me where they live.

We waited for Nanako-san and when she arrived, she happily greeted me and Maya. We then got ourselves up and rode a taxi to our destination. We talked about a few random things and to what happened in the past three days. Sora proudly stated that they were staying in a mansion and were serving a rich family. Perhaps, we are now on our way to a mansion or a palace or whatever-you-call-this-huge-place. This will be a long day.

"Nee-chan, close your eyes okay because the mansion will be a surprise for you! And you too, Maya-nee-chan," Sora said and gave the both of us blindfolds. I gave Sora a confused look and raised an eyebrow at him, without a single idea why he is doing this. It's not new for me to see mansions that look like palaces because I am used to see the Akashi's mansion every single day, so why do we need to do this?

My eyebrows met. "Why do we need to do that?"

"Please nee-chan!" Sora pleaded. He put on his sparkling puppy eyes and pouted in front of me. He knows my weakness, and it's so mean of him to use that against me.

I face-palmed and sighed. He clapped happily and grinned. I and Maya put on our blindfolds. Sora was holding back his chuckle, but he wasn't able to do so. I could clearly hear his laughs.

The taxi driver pulled into a stop. I heard the door open and felt Sora was not beside me anymore. "Nee-chan, come on," he said as he held my hand. I got out of the taxi cab, not letting go of Sora's hand. Meanwhile, I heard Nanako-san help Maya.

Sora guided me as we walked, with me groping in darkness. "Sora-kun, where are we really going?"

"To the mansion we are staying!" he answered mischievously.

"But why do we need to be in blindfolds? You are really unfair, Sora-kun."

Sora stayed shushed. What's up with this kid?

I felt Sora stop, and I did the same. "Nee-chan, you may now remove your blindfold!" _At last_, I thought.

Once I had removed the blindfold, my vision was in-blurry and it took me time to adjust.

My jaw literally dropped. We were now inside the compound, and in front of us is a mansion dressed like a palace. _Okay, it was a joke._ I was speechless. This is even bigger than the mansion the Akashi's have.

"Wow," Maya muttered. "Let's go inside and meet the king and the queen! Do they have a prince?"

I face-palmed and glanced at Maya. "You didn't tell me you are drunk today, Maya. Hahahaha! Kidding."

Maya glared at me and then chuckled.

After so, Sora pulled me and we dashed to the entry door of the palace. He pushed the wide door open and wow. I felt my blood ran away from me. The interior of this palace is too beautiful. I gulped. I have never been in such a place like this in my fifteen years of existence, and I don't think I could ever see one as beautiful as this again.

I was welcomed by staircases that met at the second floor, and a beautiful glittery chandelier hanging on the ceiling. As I looked at my right, there are several doors lined up. At my left is the way to the wide living room, and there are more things that are yet to be seen.

"So much wow. I think I'm going to stay here already, may I, Sora?" Maya asked.

I, on the other hand, was awestruck by the place. It really is beautiful in here. That's why Sora told me that I will like it here. I looked around with an amused expression. "Wow," I whispered. I don't like to go back to Tokyo anymore.

"Hehehe, maybe! Now let's tour the mansion!" Sora gleefully said as he pulled both Maya and me. I don't want to go yet but I let him pull me instead.

We are about to turn to the right when Sora stopped. "Hi Shuuko-san!" he greeted. _Wait, Shuuko-san? _

I stopped looking around and averted my gaze at the 'Shuuko-san' Sora was talking with. "Oh hi So—KOTOHA-CHAN?"

My eyes grew really wide and I was frozen on my place as she called my name out loud. There, I saw here in her maid uniform. She was also shocked on seeing me at this unexpected place and time. "S-S-Shuuko-san?" I shouted, stuttering. _Uso._ _No, no. I must evacuate this place beforehand or else. _

I was shocked. I felt my mind just stopped functioning. I felt grains of sweat come out of my pores and my hands felt cold. It's not that I am not happy to see Shuuko-san. I am utterly ecstatic seeing her again. However, does that mean—

"What is going on here?" a very familiar cold voice said, causing me chills down my back. I heard steps that were slowly nearing, so I averted my attention to where it came from. And there he was, going downstairs with his usual messy red hair and his stern expression.

He stopped when his gaze landed on me and as our gazes locked. "Kotoha," he called my name which made my hand feel colder than before. I gaped at him nervously.

"A-A-Akashi."

So this is the reason behind Sora's blindfold surprise. He doesn't want me to see the plate on the gates on which 'Akashi' is written, because that will totally ruin his plan. _Sora, you bright naughty kid. You really became our bridge._

**Xx xX**


	12. Chapter 12

A lot of people say that "life is full of surprises." Life gives you the least expected things in the most unexpected place and time. There were a lot of times when we don't have any hint of the big turns that will happen in our life. And as a person who had experienced such, I stand in the name of those who share the same belief as mine. My life was indeed filled with surprises. Or is it, Sora gives me a lot of surprises?

That kid definitely tricked me with his blindfold plan. I admit it, what he did was very clever for us not to have any idea that the Akashis' are the ones who own this house or whatever it is you can call this beautiful place.

I honestly wanted the earth to engulf me at this very time. As in now. Seeing Akashi in the least expected place and time was the greatest surprise I've ever had since I was born. In fact, I _did_ expect to see him in Kyoto, or at least some part of me. But never did it cross my mind that I will see him in their house nor will I set my feet on the house's flooring.

Akashi's heterochromatic orbs were wide for a split second, but he immediately regained his composure. It seemed that Akashi doesn't have the slightest idea about this too. _Sora, you will be the one to be blamed if ever I'll be called to the police station for trespassing._ "Kotoha," Akashi greeted me with a deadpan expression. I'm used to it, anyway.

My hands felt colder than before, though. I gripped Sora's hand a little tighter, feeling tensed as if I am going to recite in front of the whole Seirin High, or even worse than that. Everything occurred to me in a speed of light, just as fast as the lightning hitting the ground. I wanted to run away but my feet seemed to be glued on the carpeted floor. So, I've got no choice but to stay. "A-A-Akashi," stuttering I said.

My eyes were probably sparkling in fear—fear that he would throw cruel things (no, not literally; how would he?) at me again. _I'm sick of being hurt, Akashi. Have pity on me._

Anyway, his gaze didn't change a bit. They were still cold, but they showed pain. How did I say so? With the almost eight year friendship we had, I can read through him sometimes, at least.

Our gazes locked and through our eyes, we communicated with each other. But it's not the "how are you" or "hey long time no see; I missed you" type. More like, "what are you doing here" and "what am I doing here, that I don't know" type. I need to make an excuse that will make Akashi believe me, and I tell you, it is difficult.

He continued going downstairs and approached us. I became more nervous. My heart's been throbbing aloud and swiftly when I saw Shuuko-san, but it became louder and faster by the time Akashi's in front of me.

I needed to look up a bit at him because—I'm not sure if he grew taller or I am really small.

"Kotoha, it has been a long time," he said indifferently, as if he wasn't really happy after that long time.

I pursed my lips into a line, thinking of what to say. _How should I react_is the first question that entered my mind. He has this intimidating aura again around him, and it took away all of the spirit from me. I squeezed Sora's hand again and said, "Excuse me."

I pulled Sora with me and we went out of the house.

I crouched in front of Sora and held his shoulders. "Sora-kun, would you like to explain this to me?" I said, showing my best to stay calm (because deep-inside I really wanted to shout and rant). "Why didn't you tell me that you are staying in the Akashi's? In the first place, why didn't you tell me your parents were actually working for them?"

Sora frowned at me. He looked straight at my eyes. I felt sorry for scolding the kid because it can be clearly seen from his expression that he didn't mean to make me mad. "Because you will probably decide not to go here if you know that we are staying in Akashi-san's mansion. You would not visit me if I told you I met him and we serve him. And, we wanted to surprise you, nee-chan. We wanted you and Akashi-san to meet already, so that you could be friends again. It is Mom's idea to blindfold you to give you no idea."

What Sora said stung me. He—or maybe they—in reality did it for my sake. "I don't want to see you sad or cry again, because nee-chan, I am used to see you happy."

I stared at Sora apologetically as I patted his head. "I'm sorry, Sora-kun. I'm really sorry for scolding you like that. It was my fault. I was also too shocked seeing Akashi.

"Anyway, honestly, you were right. You knew me well. I'm not going to visit you when you told me that immediately. I'm not willing to meet him yet because I told you before, that it is my weakness. You know why? Because I'm afraid he'll hurt me again. I'm tired of that, Sora-kun. Utterly tired. I don't think I could bear it anymore, if ever that would happen again."

Sora stared at me innocently and then afterwards a big smile was set on his cute little face. "But nee-chan, I don't think Akashi-san will do that to you again, because…" Sora stopped, covering his mouth with both of his hands. It made me raise an eyebrow at him. I became more suspicious about this kid than ever.

"Because?" I asked, curious about the reason why Akashi would not hurt me again.

Sora shook his head. "Nothing, nee-chan," he said, although he sounded like he's denying. I know it that when he says nothing, he actually means there is something. Well, most of us do.

I hissed at him and made a face. "Tss." I hate it when Sora is being mysterious, since most likely, he has something in his pocket again.

I then let the topic be diverted (by me), because I cannot see the point in insisting Sora to speak up. This kid will always keep his mouth shut whenever he likes too, and no, you cannot make him speak unless you treat him ice cream. Or perhaps not. "Anyway, I don't think Akashi would allow me—or us—here though," I changed the topic, although I'm kind of sad and at the same time panicky. Akashi may either kick us out of here or call the police to arrest us for trespassing. (This concludes I'm suffering from trauma)

"I don't think so, nee-chan."

Subsequently, I noticed someone in my peripheral vision. I stood up and fixed my posture, looking at his/her direction. I saw _him_, standing by the entry, his arms crossed, and his gaze was set on us. We are not that distant from him, and our voices were in their normal volume. Therefore, I'm pretty sure he has heard _everything_—about the reason why Sora didn't tell me about this, the reason why I don't want to see him yet, and so much more. "He's listening… Great," I murmured.

Sora seemed to hear that, so he turned to Akashi. "Akashi-san!" he yelled animatedly. "May Kotoha-nee-chan and Maya-nee-chan stay here for a while? Please?" He begged.

Akashi was about to go in by the moment Sora asked that. I frowned because it seems he would not allow us. But before that, he said, "I see nothing wrong with that. It is fine," he said and entered the mansion.

_Is he serious? Oh, he's always serious, but, I can't believe it._ I almost shouted an unbelieving "What? Really?" but I controlled myself not to. What I did was to stare at Akashi's back with my mouth hung open.

Unconsciously, a smile of relief crept on my face as Akashi disappears in my sight. However, I'm not concluding that he's still caring for us. He could have _pitied_ us because of the long journey we had from Tokyo, and shooing us away will be so rude. _But anyway, thank you, Akashi._

Sora then wrapped his arms around my waist, causing us to lose our balance, and we both stumbled down the green grasses. We laughed together as we rolled on the ground.

Sora was lying beside me, and we stayed there for a bit. I used my hands as my pillow while we watched the clouds move across the sky. The weather's great today too, making my day almost complete.

"See, nee-chan? Akashi-san will never hurt you again."

"I will not treat you ice cream for a year if he would hurt me again. That's a deal, Sora-kun. There's no backing out."

"And you will treat me ice cream often if he will never hurt you again! Yehey!"

All of a sudden, a familiar figure stood beside me, her hands on her hips. It was Maya, and she was raising her eyebrow at us. "What are you doing here, you two, leaving me alone? I thought Akashi was going to kill me there! Good thing he didn't!"

I sat up and Maya helped me stand. "I'm sorry, Maya! Hahaha, we didn't mean to!"  
>"Yeah right."<p>

I chuckled and thenI helped Sora stand on the other hand. With that, we went back inside.

After eating, we toured the whole mansion with Sora as our guide. He opened all the rooms, that's why we get to see a lot of bedrooms, although we weren't able to take a peek of… "Akashi-san's room!" Speaking of which, Sora said that, knocking on the door and opening it.

We peeked in but Akashi was not there.

Sora smiled and pulled me inside, as well as Maya too. "Ssssshhhhh, let's take a look of Akashi-san's room, nee-chan," Sora whispered to me.

"What?" I shouted and rubbed my head. "Are you sure about this Sora?

"Okay, Akashi let us in the mansion, and it is good news, indeed. But I don't think he will allow us inside his room. I remembered back then, when we were 6 or 7 years old, he scolded me like he's my mom for going inside his room without his permission!"

"Ugh, Kotoha, you are such a kill-joy, you know that? It's okay!" Maya excitedly said as she roamed the whole room. Tss.

Well, I guess I cannot do anything about them, so I toured his room instead. I walked around the room, looking at the displays.

I glanced at Akashi's worktable and gasped as I saw the basketball keychain I gave him before. It was laid on top of the worktable, and was not attached to either a bag or keys.

On the other hand, my mind was filled with so many thoughts about Akashi. _H-He didn't throw it. Could it possibly be that…?_I slapped my cheeks, trying to convince myself not to deduce things I'm not sure about. _No, maybe he forgot to throw it away—but, no. No matter what angle I look at, if he said that everything's done, he should have thrown this away. He told me he doesn't want to remember it, right? But why?_Akashi's way more mysterious and secretive than Sora. I could not read through him that easily, I swear.

I noticed the long silence, and it was bothering. Why? Sora and Maya are with me, and they are not the types that can keep silent for five or ten minutes. Even so, the environment is really quiet. "Hey, Sora, Maya, why are you two—" I trailed off, seeing no one inside the room. Great, they left me.

I was about to leave the room when the door opened. I was frozen on my spot again, waiting to know who will be entering. And it was Akashi.

"What are you doing here, Kotoha?" he said, his voice stern and strict, and he looked like he was going to kill me with that glare of him. "Speak." Now how do I make up a reason?

I thought carefully and thoroughly for a solution to get out of this, and that is making up a good reason that will make Akashi believe me. "E-Err, I-I… Sora was touring us in your mansion, and he insisted on entering your room. They tagged me along with them. I thought they were here, but they left me."

Akashi stared at me intently, and then he sighed. "However, I have told you before that it is unrightfully for you to enter others' room without any authorization. However, since you were forgetful enough ever since, I would let this matter pass," he said with a deadpan expression. But honestly, he sounds like he was teasing me although he isn't.

"Sorry, Akashi… and thank you. If you would excuse me then," I said and tiptoed my way towards the door where Akashi was standing.

"By the way, we're not going to lose in the Winter Cup, Akashi," I said in front of him.

Akashi smirked at me. "I am looking forward to it, Kotoha."

_Thank you for keeping that keychain though_.

And then I left, searching for Maya and Sora.

**Xx xX**

Kotoha's visit to the Akashi's would probably have a continuation in the next chapter. Sorry for the late (and lame :(( ) update. Anyway, thank you and keep safe everyone!


	13. Chapter 13

Once I had stepped out of Akashi's room, I released a deep sigh and looked around for Sora and Maya, but there were no traces of them. Those two pulled a very clever prank on me. Again.

Nevertheless, I must find the two and scold them for what they did. They should have not left me there, clueless that they were already planning something, because they had no idea how strict Akashi is and that he'll probably scold me like there's no tomorrow. Maybe they were expecting Akashi and me to settle things and become friends again, but I don't think today's _the _right time for that yet.

I started searching for them, only to find out that this mansion is too enormous. Even vaster than the one in Tokyo. Back then, I remembered when we were six years old, we used to play hide-and-seek with obaa-chan, and I was always the seeker. Obaa-chan is kind enough to show up, but not Akashi. He is too mean; he made me suffer on searching for him. I was spending almost an hour (or maybe half) finding him, but in the end, I would fail. It's not only because he's good at it and he's mean. Their mansion is just too big. _But this is way, way more. So, how will I be able to find those two?_

That concludes I never won against him, not even a single win. I didn't even have a chance. Well, it's not my goal to beat him, because it would be so impossible. But there are these people whom I believe have a chance—the team. I know they can do it, that's why I felt the urge to tell Akashi that they are not going to lose. And I know too that they're doing well today, if ever they had games.

'Now, where are they?' I thought and rubbed my head, feeling like a traveler lost into the thick woods.

"Kotoha-chan! Oh, it's nice to see you," I heard someone greet me, and I'm pretty sure it was Shuuko-san. I felt sorry a while ago for not greeting her properly.

I turned to hear and saw that it was really her. I smiled and bowed in front of her. "It's nice to see you too, Shuuko-san. It has been a long time, neh?"

She smiled back and patted my shoulder. I felt light somehow, having her beside me. It's as if she is also a mom to me. That, I hadn't realized for a while. "Yes, it was indeed a very long time as it seems. Come, let's talk for a while in the dining room.

"Thank you, Shuuko-san," I said as she handed me a glass of orange juice, which tastes really good. She sat across me and drank her juice too. "By the way, sorry for not greeting you properly a little while ago. It was just too unbelievable that I am here."

She giggled at me and nodded her head. "If I were in your position, my reaction would be the same, Kotoha-chan. It's okay.

"So, how are you? And how's Tokyo today?" she asked me, diverting the topic. I could tell she misses Tokyo through the look of her eyes, but she could not afford sacrificing her job. Besides, the Akashis trusted her so much that they even requested her to be the head maid here.

I took another sip and spoke. "I am fine. School's not being a hassle. _Yet_. And about Tokyo, uhm, Tokyo is still Tokyo. There was not much change that happened within the months since you transferred here."

She looked delighted by my news as I saw in her eyes. "That's nice to hear. Oh, how I miss Tokyo. I wish December comes fast for my vacation," she commented dreamily. "Anyway, sorry to ask you this but, were you able to talk with Sei? Or no?"

I remained silent for a moment until I was sure that we had a talk. And it was awkward. "Hmm, yes, quite. He even lectured me for entering his room again without his permission. His mother-y side is still there, and I don't know if it's good or bad. Maybe both, but mostly the latter."

Shuuko-san laughed at me. Well, who will not? Akashi has always been like that, scolding everyone—or maybe those who he gets along well with. I remembered Aomine calling him 'nanny' for he has this mother-y nature. "He's a little—no. He is _so_ confusing. Why is he acting like this like nothing happened before? He's unpredictable, very," I added.

Shuuko-san only shrugged her shoulders as she finished her drink. "I am asking him the same, Kotoha-chan. But he never gave me a satisfying answer. Soon, we will know his true intentions, okay? He'll make it known in no time."

I finished my drink and faked a cough. "I hope so."

I was about to continue speaking when I was able to glance a blue-haired little boy. I gazed at them and saw they were talking happily with each other—Maya and Sora.

"Come on, Sora-kun! Let's go back to Akashi's room. I want to—" Maya was paused when she saw me sitting on one of the chairs, glaring at them, and with my chin rested on my right palm.

"Kotoha-nee-chan?" Sora called me, surprised to see me here. "What are you doing there?"

I sighed and face-palmed. "Come here, you two," I said, sort-of threatening, although not in a serious manner. Nonetheless, they looked frightened.

They walked towards the dining table. "Sorry for—hehe—leaving you there. So, uhm, are you friends already?" Maya asked me, and I suppose she is expecting something from me.

"No."

They gaped at me. It seemed so hard for them to process my simple 'no'. However, I see nothing wrong in telling the truth. "What? Are you serious? B-But—" unbelieving, Maya said.

I stood and bowed in front of Shuuko-san. I think we need some sort of heart-to-heart talk, so I decided to excuse ourselves. "Thank you for the drink. May you excuse us for a while?"

Shuuko-san nodded and smiled. She seemed to understand. "Yes, go on."

"Are you serious, Kotoha? You didn't really talk about your friendship? We gave you the chance," Maya commented right away as we went to the terraces and sat there. We told Sora to stay inside, because we need a "girl talk" and unfortunately, he's a boy, so he cannot join the conversation.

I pinched my forehead, then the bridge of my nose, and sighed. "I am serious. Look, Maya, today's not the right time, okay? It couldn't be that fast, considering how harsh his words before. Even though he's acting _quite_ nice today, I doubt we could bring it back easily."

She was about to protest when I spoke again. "Don't worry, Maya. I know you are concerned about me—or probably about him as well—and I am grateful for that. But we don't need to rush things. Today's not _the _right time. This may be _a _chance, but not _the_ right chance to settle things. I hope you understand, Maya."

She looked sad. "Then do you mean, when you noticed we left you there, you left already too?"

"That was my plan, but Akashi caught me. You didn't know how he scolded me. He seemed like a mom, I promise."

"He… scolded you?" Maya queried again, rolling her eyes. "See? Today's the right time. The way he interacts with you today means he forgave you already. Didn't you realize that?"

I shook my head. "No, Maya. I don't ever want to assume things."

"Tss, okay. It _will_ be fine."

I smiled and patted her shoulder as I stood and went back inside. Everyone, including Akashi, puts my hopes up. But, I don't want to put my faiths high. I don't want to expect. Because if ever Akashi hurts me again, with my hopes and expectations held high, I might give up, even if it means breaking my promise to Obaa-chan.

Upon opening the door, I saw Sora with his back against the wall, waiting for us. When he saw me, he ran to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "We're so sorry, nee-chan! Sorry for making you mad."

I heaved a sigh and tried to calm myself. "No, it's cool, Sora-kun. Anyway, err, we haven't completely bonded with each other."

Sora grinned and jumped ecstatic. "Let's play basketball!" he yelled and pulled me and Maya again to the basketball court, which I assume is in the compound as well.

Sora and I laughed as he cannot run past me. Maya decided to sit on the benches and watch instead. "Nee-chan! You are so unfair," Sora said as he held the ball with his both hands and tried to run past my defense.

"Hey, that's travelling! Ball possession is mine now," I joked. I actually told him that there will be no fouls in our game, since this is just for leisure, and both of us are not professionals. I only wanted to tease him.

He pouted at me cutely, his eyebrows knitted. "But you told me there are no fouls! You are _so, so, so_ unfair nee-chan!"

I giggled at his reaction and tapped the ball from him, and that was a steal. Sometimes you just need to distract your opponent to get the ball from them. "Got you," I victoriously whispered, dribbling the ball while I ran towards the ring. I stood a few distance before the free-throw line, and shot the ball. It almost went in. Almost. But unfortunately, it didn't.

Sora mocked me with his laugh. "Hahahaha, nee-chan, it didn't go in! We are still tied at 0-0."

I glared at Sora. "You little kid is so mean. You will pay for this."

_Akashi was paused in playing a musical piece with his violin when he heard noises coming from the outside. He glanced by the window and saw Sora and Kotoha happily playing basketball, although none of them were really skilled in the sport. However, his attention was centered on Kotoha mainly. _

_Akashi narrowed his eyes. 'Seijuurou, do not let your guard off. Be more cautious with your actions and decisions. By making her hopes high, you are putting her and her father at risk again,' Akashi thought as he saw how genuine Kotoha's smile was. _

_Another move will be made, even if it means a sacrifice again._

Both Sora and I panted when we rested our backs on the grasses, along with Maya. We were all smiling, showing that we really enjoyed our day. "Thank you… for… making me… enjoy this day…" Sora said, still catching his breath like me. "I wish I always have a basketball playmate. Akashi-san still doesn't agree to be my friend and nii-chan. Is he really like that, nee-chan?"

I rolled to my left to face Sora. "I don't think so. It depends. He's a bipolar person. He can be harsh on you at first, and be kind to you the next day, hour, or minute."

"But what if many days had passed yet we still doesn't agree?"

I laughed and ruffled his hair. "Then wait for many more days."

Sora frowned and grumbled. "Eh!"

I was chuckling at how cute Sora's reaction was when my phone beeped all of a sudden in my pocket. I got it from my pocket and took a look on the sender's ID. It was Dad. My eyebrows met as I opened his e-mail. He said that he will be checking out early today, about 4 PM, so that we could bond together before we leave back to Tokyo. And the time at this moment is, 3:43 PM.

"Oh no, Sora-kun we need to go now! Otou-san is waiting for us in the park!"

Sora was shocked and sad at the same time. "Awwwww, too bad," Maya exclaimed. "But yeah, we need to go."

I exhaled and sat up, facing Sora with a sorry expression. I admit it; everything went fast-paced, that we didn't notice the time. However, we really need to leave as soon as possible, since it will take us almost six hours of travel. "Sorry. I hope you will forgive me."

Sora shook his head and sat up too. "No, don't say sorry nee-chan. Come on; let's tell Okaa-chan."

"Are you really sure you are not going to have snacks first?" Nanako-san offered us when we were outside of the mansion, on the terraces.

"Thank you, but no. We are fine, Nanako-san. And we are in a hurry. Travel would consume six hours, and that will take long."

Nanako-san nodded again in agreement, and offered to take us to the park instead. We gladly accepted the offer, since it will be hard to be lost in Kyoto.

However, before we proceeded to the gates, someone called me. "Kotoha," his cold, intimidating voice called me again for almost three times this day. _That's an approximation_.

I turned to him and saw he was eyeing me again. Akashi. "Let us talk for a while before you leave." My eyes widened as my reflex when he told me his request, or his order, rather. Normally, a girl would probably squeal inside and would try to hide her wide grin, so as not to make it obvious to Akashi that she was extremely happy. But it was absolutely different in my case, for I felt uneasy when he said that.

I don't have any choice but to follow his order. He went inside the mansion, so I followed him there like a shadow. I glanced over Maya and Sora, and I couldn't decipher if they were happy or tensed as well.

Akashi told me to close the front door of the mansion when I got in. He was standing quite distant in front of me. His ever-cold-and-scary eyes were set on me, piercing through me again, enough to make my legs feel like a jelly. My eyes widened and I felt my heart thud loudly, painfully. I unconsciously took steps backwards until my back hit the door, making the distance between us farther. _T-This is too familiar_, I thought. I became traumatized again. _No, Akashi. Shush. I plead you not to say even a single staggering word or else—_

"**Stop bringing back what we had before."**

I kept silent again like before. I knew it. I knew that he'll be bringing this up once again. He'll be hurting me again. He'll be opening the wound in my heart that was closed just a little while. And today's _the_ time.

"**Give up on me, Kotoha. Forget about me. Do not worry; I am doing the same." **

I looked straight into his eyes to find out if he was looking at me, and he really was. He was in fact waiting for me to look at him too.

Akashi doesn't know how much it burdens me to hear such words again. He never understood how I felt. He didn't realize how wounded I was before. Maybe he was thinking that it was 'nothing' for me, so he thought of adding more wounds in me, to make me feel the pain more. He was able to hear our serious conversation, with me telling Sora how tired I am in being pained and stung, but he still chose to push me into this deep dark pit of agony, leaving me there, hopeless. If he really was Akashi, he could have pitied me and shut his mouth up to avoid this from happening again. But he didn't.

If ever there was a mirror in front of me and I am able to see my reflection on it, I looked more pained than before. He told me to _stop_, to _give up_, and to _forget_, but those three things are actually the least three things that I can do easily and quickly. How could I even stop with him being nice and all? How could I give up when there's this one promise that I swore I will never break—that I will never leave his side, whatever may happen? And forget? There is this one quote that says, "How will you forget someone who gave you so much to remember?" _Is it all right for me to blame Akashi for everything? Or should I blame myself for all of these?_

I held back my tears, but I can absolutely feel them forming in my tear ducts. I commanded them not to fall at this moment yet. I don't want Akashi to mock me for being so fragile and sensitive.

"Do not fail me, Kotoha. You may leave now."

I closed my eyes and breathed deeply. "I'm sorry" is the one thing that I said before going away.

Truth be said, I don't know why I said I am sorry. I don't know if I said that to tell him "Okay, I am sorry for what I did. I am going to give up on you and forget everything, don't worry. I will stop. Now" or "I am sorry. I cannot do these three things you said." Nevertheless, that was the safest answer.

I saw Maya and Sora when I exited, staring at me sadly. Perhaps they were eavesdropping on us, and they regretted hearing everything. I smiled at them, trying my best to hide the pain I have inside my heart. "C-Come on now. Dad's waiting for us," I said and gestured them to come with me and finally go.

Sora and Maya lowered their heads and walked ahead of me. I walked behind them, my smile fading away, as if it was being erased by the winter wind.

The feelings seemed to be replayed. There is this wanting again to slap Akashi even if it means defying his order; I didn't care, but I controlled myself not to. I wanted to cry in front of him, hoping he would realize how hard it is for me. I had hated him before for being so blunt. But now, I hate myself for assuming that everything will be back to the way they were, or even better.

I removed the necklace around my neck and stared at it. I fought with my mind on whether keeping it or throwing it away.

"_**Give up on me, Kotoha. Forget about me. Do not worry; I am doing the same."**_

I gripped the necklace tightly and finally threw it on the grasses.

After going to the park and bonding with Dad, we said good-byes and went home. Akizuki-san arrived in Kyoto past 5 PM. The skies were now dark but the way we were taking was still lively because of the light posts.

Staring by the window, I rested my chin on my left palm and filled my mind with several thoughts. I am miserable. I am making myself miserable. Akashi's making me miserable.

It's not because of the romantic feelings I had as to why I am this down. I don't care anymore on whether he returns it or not. But at least, I want to fulfill my promise to Obaa-chan. I want to be right there beside him when no one else is. Sadly, he doesn't one to. He's the one who doesn't want me to be right there.

Akizuki-san suddenly pulled into a stop, breaking me free from my thoughts. We were in front of a mall. "I remembered that I need to buy something. This will be fast. Just stay in the car, okay?" she said.

When Akizuki-san left, Maya tapped my shoulder. I averted my gaze to her. "You don't need to hide your feelings because it will be heavier in your chest. You can cry on me."

I sighed and lowered my head, looking at my fingers. "I promised myself I won't cry over him anymore," I said.

But tears started dropping from my eyes to my hand.

"_Sei, why did you do that again? Why did you act all nice to her and then break her heart afterwards? Why? I thought you still cared for her?" Shuuko-san asked Akashi when she had the chance after Kotoha and Maya left. Sora was also there, hiding and eavesdropping on them. _

_Akashi gazed at Shuuko with his ever-stony eyes, or no. His eyes showed pain today, at that exact moment. "I want her to give up on me, Shuuko. And as I saw in her eyes, she will be giving up soon."_

"_Even if that means sacrificing for the chance of bringing back your old friendship? You know, Sei, I really admired your bond before. She was the only one next to Ma'am who has made you smile, who has comforted you, and who was always there for you. She cared for you the most. But why?"_

_It stung Akashi in the heart, deep-inside. He didn't want to do that, but he has a purpose for it, that only he and the heavens know. _

"_**We can't go back to being friends. I've committed a lot of sins; I've caused a lot of pain to her. I'm sorry, but we should continue being as we are now."**_

**Xx xX**

I am really sorry for the back-to-back lame and late updates because a lot of things had happened. And I typed this chapter step-by-step so yeah, it was two weeks almost when I last updated. I hope you understand. But still, here's a very long update! I'm sorry for the feels okay? I hope you would forgive me. And I know your minds are filled with many questions. About that, questions will be answered in _the_ right time and chapter. :) Thank you!


End file.
